


Dragons And Other Ones With Fangs (German)

by Ca110



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim freeform, Storytelling
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ca110/pseuds/Ca110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora Grau-Mähne ist ein Mitglied des Grau-Mähnen Klans und Drachenblut, was sie erst noch erfahren muss. Außerdem ist sie teures Mitglied der Gefährten. Ihr Leben nimmt eine drastische Wendung, als Eorlund sie nach Markarth schicktum eine Mission zu erledigen. In dieser Geschichte werden wir das Drachenblut auf ihrer Reise begeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte schon lange angefangen diese Geschichte zu schreiben und habe nun endlich die Zeit gefunden sie weiter zu führen und auch weiterhin daran zu schreiben. Ich habe vor mindestens jeden Montag ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Die Geschichte wird sich über den das Gesamte Spiel erstrecken und mindestens das Dawnguard DLC beinhalten. Wenn ihr das Spiel gut kennt, sollte das kein Hindernis sein, da ich mich nur sehr lose an den vorhandenen Storysträngen orientieren werde.  
> Und natürlich - SPOILER-ALARM - für das gesammte Spiel.  
> Natürlcih dürt ihr gerne Reviews da lassen, freut mich immer und wenn ihr Ideen habt, was man noch alles in die Geschichte mit einbauen könne, dann immer heraus damit.  
> So, jetzt aber los gehts. ;)
> 
> Link for English version:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598068/chapters/5786081

Hier gibt es noch das der [Titelbild](http://ca110.deviantart.com/art/Dragons-And-Other-Ones-With-Fangs-493596072) Geschichte

 

Kapitel: 1

 

Aurora ging langsam auf das große bronzefarbene Tor von Markarth zu. Obwohl sie in Himmelsrand aufgewachsen war, war sie nie in der Hauptstadt von Reach gewesen. Sie war, entgegen ihrer Erwartungen erstaunlich einfach durch Reach gekommen, nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie ein einzelner Späher der Abgeschworenen angegriffen. Sie war von Kodlak Weiß-Mähne persönlich gebeten worden einen Auftrag hier auszuführen. Es war der erste Auftrag, den sie nach ihrer Verwandlung zum Werwolf allein erledigen durfte.

 

Als sie schließlich vor den gigantischen Toren angekommen war, sah sie dass sie aussahen, als wären sie von Zwergen Hand gefertigt worden. Seltsame, verschlungene Muster überzogen beide Torflügel. Einer der Stadtwachen, die vor dem Tor ihren Posten hatten, kam auf sie zu.

 

„Willkommen in Markarth. Aber ich kann euch nicht empfehlen lange hier zu bleiben. Die Stadt ist nicht sicher für Fremde. Sagt mir, wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?“.

 

Aurora strich sich eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und schaute die Wache mit ihren durchdringenden blauen Augen an.

 

„Mein Name ist Aurora Grau-Mähne. Ich gehöre den Gefährten an“, antworte sie, warum sie hier war, ging die Wache ihrer Meinung nach nichts an.

 

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Gefährte, tretet ein, aber seit auf der Hut“, sagte der Wachmann und öffnete die schweren Tore, die in die den Weg in die Stadt freigaben.

 

Hinter dem Tor fand Aurora einen Marktplatz vor. Etwa fünfzig Personen befanden sich in der nächsten Umgebung. Fast alle von ihnen waren Nord, einige Bretonen waren unter ihnen, vereinzelt auch ein oder zwei Elfen. Auf einmal, wurde Geschrei laut und Aurora begann sich umzusehen. Als sie die Quelle der Schreie fand, eine Menschentraube die sich gebildet hatte, sah sie einige Wachen sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um etwas sehen zu können. Auf dem Boden des Marktplatzes lagen zwei Leichen, eine Frau und ein Mann, offenbar hatten sie sich gegenseitig umgebracht. Kopfschüttelnd wand sich Aurora ab und machte sich auf den Weg über den Platzt und in die Taverne. Sie freute sich darauf nach drei Nächten in der Wildnis endlich wieder in einem Bett zu schlafen. Sie fühlte sich im Vergleich zu ihrer Schildschwester Aela, immer noch in Betten wohler als in der Wildnis auf der Jagd, aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie noch nicht so lange wie Aela ein Werwolf war.

 

Als sie die Taverne betrat, sprach sie der ältere Mann hinter der Theke direkt an und bot ihr ein Zimmer an. Ohne lange über den Preis zu feilschen, willigte sie ein und machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer.

 

Aurora legte sich für einen Moment auf das Bett, welches sie in ihrem Zimmer vorfand, und schloss die Augen. Als sie wieder erwachte, war aus der Schankstube munteres Gelächter zu hören. Mühsam erhob sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stube. Ihre leichte Lederrüstung und ihr Schwert, welches Eorlund für sie geschmiedet hatte, verbarg sie unter dem langen schwarzen Umhang den sie trug. Nach dem Mord auf dem Marktplatzt, wollte sie so wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf wie möglich auf sich ziehen.

 

Die Luft in der Schankstube war stickig und stank nach kaltem Tabak-Rauch, nach nur wenigen Minuten entschied Aurora, dass sie lieber etwas frische Luft schnappen wollte und dann den Rest der Nacht schlafen sollte um Morgen erfrischt ihren Auftrag anzugehen und den Kunden aufzusuchen.

 

Langsam schlendernd machte sie sich auf den Weg weiter in die Stadt hinein. Je weiter sie vordrang, desto hör musste sie steigen. Die Stadt wirkte wie eine Dwemer Ruine und wahrscheinlich war sie das auch, denn noch nie hatte Aurora etwa nur annährend ebenbürtiges gesehen, was von Menschenhand erbaut worden war. Zu ihrer Linken floss ein Bach neben der Straße den Berg hinunter. Etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihr sah sie wie eine Brücke sich über den Bach schwang und den Weg auf eine weitere Ebene der Stadt frei gab.

 

Plötzlich bemerkte sie zwei Gestallten vor sich in der Dunkelheit. Einer trug gewöhnliche Kleidung, der Andere eine Magier-Robe und schwere Panzerhandschuhe, offenbar ein Wächter von Stendar, Aurora war einigen von ihnen auf ihren Reisen begegnet.

 

„Und ihr Wisst wirklich nichts über dieses Haus“, fragte der Wächter.

 

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Gute Nacht“, Antwortete er andere Mann barsch und Macht sich auf den Weg weiter nach oben in die Stadt.

 

Als der Wächter Aurora erblickt, macht er sich auf den Weg um ihr entgegen zu kommen.

 

„Guten Abend, darf ich euch einige Fragen stellen?“, fragte er in seiner sympathischen Stimme.

 

„Natürlich, aber ich bin nicht aus Markarth, also weiß ich nicht, ob ich euch helfen kann“.

 

Aurora schaute dem Mann ins Gesicht, er war gut einen Kopf größer als sie, obwohl er eindeutig kein Nord war. Aber sie selber war, dank ihres Bretonischen Vaters auch nicht die Größte. Um genau zu sein, war sie sogar im Vergleich mit einer reinblütigen Bretonin ehr klein gewachsen.

 

„Ich verstehe, aber vielleicht wisst ihr trotzdem etwas über dieses Haus“, sagte er und deutet auf eine Türe, die in die Felswand eingelassen war.

 

„Nein, tut mir Leid, wie ich schon sagte, ich komme nicht von hier. Was Wisst ihr über das Haus, Wächter“, entgegnete sie ihm mit entschuldigendem Blick.

 

„Ich bin beindruckt, dass ihr von meinem Orden gehört habt. Ich weiß nicht viel, ich spüre Deadra-Aktivität in diesem Haus, ich wollt gerade hinein gehen und es mir ansehen, da kam mir dieser Mann entgegen und ich dachte ich frage ihn ob er etwas weiß, was mir eventuell noch helfen kann“, antwortete der Wächter und wedelt mit einer Hand in die Richtung, in dien der Mann verschwunden war, „Aber offenbar sind Fremde hier nicht sehr beliebt“.

 

„Braucht ihr vielleicht Hilfe bei der Untersuchung des Hauses?“, fragte Aurora.

 

„Das würde mir viel Bedeuten, aber sagt mir, mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“, fragte er.

 

„Mein Name ist Aurora Grau-Mähne, ich gehöre zu den Gefährten“, sagte sie und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> So, jetzte gibt es schon das zweite Kapitel, ist ja immer noch Montag :). Ich denke ich werde am Mitwoch wieder ein Kapitel hochladen, also werdet ihr nicht al zulange warten müssen. :)
> 
> WARNING:  
> In diesem Kapitel wird Gewalt genau wie Sexuelle Gealt beschrieben. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, ich habe den Beginn, genau wie das Ende, mit einer Trennlinie versehen.
> 
> So, jetzt viel Spass.
> 
> P.S. Sollten euch Rechtschreibfehler und/oder Fehler in der Zeichensetztung auffallen (und ich bin mir sicher, dass dort Einige sind), dann dürft ihr gerne Bescheid geben, und ich were es verbessern.

Kapitel 2:

Das Haus sah von innen aus wie Aurora es erwartet hatte, alles in allem wirkte es wie eine Dwemer-Ruine, unaufgeräumt wie es war. Langsam und mit gezogenen Waffen machten sich Aurora und der Wächter von Stendar auf den Weg in das Haus. Die Wenigen Räume waren schnell durschritten und sie kamen an eine Treppe die in den Keller des Hauses führte. Eine Gittertüre versperrte den Weg.

Langsam um keine Geräusche zu machen, leis sich Aurora vor dem Schloss auf die Knie und holte einen ihrer Dietriche aus der Tasche. Vorsichtig knackte sie das Schloss und öffnete die Türe.

„Beindruckend“, sagte der Wächter anerkennend und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller.

Aurora verstaue den immer noch intakten Dietrich wieder in ihrer Tasche und folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter. Der Keller war ebenso leer wie der Rest des Hauses. Aber sie fanden einen Durchbruch in der Wellerwand, der in eine Höhlenartigen Gang mündete und weiter nach unten führte.

„Ich fühle, dass die Quelle der Energie dort unten ist, wir müssen vorsichtig sein“, sagte der Wächter zu ihr und ging vor.

Der Gang endete schnell in einer Art Kammer, ein Altar war an der gegenüberliegenden Wand aufgebaut. Er bestand nur aus einem großen Kopf, der entfernt an den eines Orc erinnerte, aber noch Hörner hatte und nur so vor Bosheit strahlte.

Aurora stand noch immer im Gang und schaute wie gebannt auf den Altar, sie hatte das Gefühl, als rufe er sie zu sich. Als sie schließlich die letzten Schritte bis in die Altarkammer machte, wurde plötzlich alles um sie herum schwarz und sie spürte wie sie von Nirn gezogen wurde.

 

Aurora öffnete ihre Augen, sie lag auf einem Bett, alle Luft um sie herum, brannte, aber sie spürte nur die unerträgliche Hitze, ohne dass sie verbrannte. Langsam erhob sie sich und schaute sich um. Die Wände waren aus Eis, das Bett auf dem sie lag, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, war ebenfalls daraus. Die ungeheure Hitze der Luft schien dem Eis nicht im Geringsten zu schaden. Als sie ihren Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen ließ, traf sie auf eine Gestalt, sein Körper war schwarz und Muskulös, an manchen Stellen schien er rötlich zu schimmern. An der Stelle wo er Finger und Zehennägel haben sollte, waren nur Klauen zu sehen, messerscharfe Klauen. Sein Kopf ähnelte dem auf dem Altar. Sein Mund war in ein höhnisches Grinsen verzogen.

„Du weist wer ich bin?“, fragte die Gestalt in unwirklich klingender Stimme.

Der Klang ließ Aurora einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, aber diese Gestalt, wollte ihr offenbar nichts Gutes. Sie sah nur einen Weg sich aus dieser Lage zu befreien. Sie verwandelte sich in ihre Werwolfgestalt und stürzte sich mit einem lauten Brüllen auf die Gestalt, vor ihr.

Das Grinsen auf dem Mund des Wesens vor ihr hatte sich nicht verändert. Einige Zentimeter, bevor sie ihn erreichte, hob er eine seiner Hände und sie stoppte in der Luft. Zu Auroras Überraschung, verwandelte sie sich zurück und viel zu Boden. Der Boden war das Kälteste was sie je gefühlt hatte. Die Überreste ihrer Zerrissen Kleidung hingen an ihrem Körper herunter und die Hitze der Luft brannte ungehindert auf ihrer Haut.

„Ein Kind von Hircine, ich hätte es wissen sollen“, sagte die Gestalt und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Mit Leichtigkeit wurde sie zurück auf das Eisbett gehoben und darauf geworfen.

„Ich bin Molag Bal“, sagte er in gebieterischer Stimme, die Aurora eiskalt den Rücken hinunter fuhr, „Deadrischer Prinz der Dominanz und Versklavung“.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohne das Aurora eine Chance Hatte sich zu wehren oder auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, war er über ihr und drückte sie auf das eiskalte Bett.

„Du wirst dich mir unterwerfen“.

Aurora wollte etwas entgegnen, brachte aber kein Wort hinaus, Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts gegen das was jetzt kommen würde tun konnte.

Sie Spürte wie Molag Bal ihr die restlichen Kleider vom Leib riss und ihr mit seinen Klauen über den nun nackten Körper strich. Sie begann zu begreifen, was er plante. Ohne es verhindern zu können, begannen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht zu rollen. Sie hoffte, dass er gnädig genug war , um sie schnell zu töten, wenn er fertig war.

 

Aurora hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, alles was sie noch kannte, war der Schmerz, den die brennend heiße Luft, der eiskalte Boden und Molag Bal ihr zufügten. Ein Plötzlicher Schmerz, der alle Bisherigen Qualen übertraf, brannte plötzlich in ihrer Brust. Als sie ihre Augen mühsam öffnete, sah sie, wie der Deadra, der auf ihr saß, mit seinen Klauen ein Loch zwischen ihren Brüsten zu graben begonnen hatte. Sie sah, wie Blut aus ihrem Brustkorb zu fließen begann. Ein Plötzlicher Ruck, und sie sah, wie Molag Bal ihre Rippen brach, die ihm im Weg lagen. Aurora befand sich an der Grenze zur Bewusstlosigkeit und hoffte inständig, bald dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Als ein neuer noch heftigerer Schmerz aufflammte, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und sah, wie Molag seinen Kopf in die Öffnung gebeugt hatte und sie mit seinen Augen böse anschaute. Für einen Moment hob er seinen Kopf wieder und lächelte sie an, dann öffnete er seinen Mund und eine Reihe messerscharfer Zähne kam zum Vorschein. Er senkte seinen Kopf wieder und biss zu. Ein brennender Schmerz explodierte in Aurora und sie Spürte wie ihr Herz sich weiter in die Scharfen Zähne bohrte, als es verzweifelt versuchte zu schlagen. Nach einem Moment, erhob sich Molag Bal und wedelte mit seiner Hand, eine Schwarze Robe materialisierte sich um seinen nackten Körper und er verließ den Raum.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora schaute an sich hinunter und sah das klaffende Loch in ihrer Brust. Endlich verlor sie das Bewusstsein.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter geht's. Kapitel 3.  
> Da ich gut voran komme, werdet ihr am Freitag die nächsten Kapitel bekommen. Ich denke ich werde heute auch noch das vierte Kapitel raushauen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte soweit.  
> Wenn iohr irgendwelche Ideen habt, was Aurora auf ihren Abendteuern erleben könnte, dann teilt mir das gerne mit. Ich freue mich natürlich immer über Rückmeldungen.

Kapitel 3:

Aurora öffnete langsam ihre Augen, sie verspürte Durst, unendlichen Durst. Der Schmerz, der von ihrer Brust ausging, trat beinahe in den Hintergrund. Sie befand sich wieder in der Altar Kammer von Molag Bal. Der Wächter von Stendar untersuchte den Altar. Er schien ihre Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt zu haben. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand sie an der Stelle, an der sie Nirn verlassen hatte. Sie schaute an sich hinunter, sie war vollkommen nackt und Blutüberströmt. Das Loch, das in ihrer Brust klaffte, war da wie sie sich erinnerte und unzählige Kratzt- und Schnittverletzungen überzogen ihren Körper.

Durst.

Durst war das einzige woran sie denken konnte, aber ihr verstand sagte ihr, sie sollte sich um das Loch in ihrer Brust kümmern. Es war ein Wunder, das sie noch am Leben war. Sie machte einen Schritt weiter in den Raum und Plötzlich überströmte sie das angenehme Gefühl, von Wärme, es ging vom Körper des Wächters aus. Sie machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie konnte sein Herz schlagen Hören, spürte wie sich sein Blut unter der Haut bewegte. Es klang verlockend. 

Durst.

Nein, Blut. 

Blut.

Sie gab dem Instinkt nach und sprang nach vorne auf den Wächter zu. Er war vollkommen unvorbereitet, bevor er wusste, was geschah, hatte Aurora ihre Fangzähne in seinen Hals gegraben und dank sein Blut in gierigen Schlucken. Mit Jedem Schluck merkte sie wie der Schmerz nach leis und sie sich besser und stärker fühlten. Als sie kein Blut mehr aus ihm saugen konnte, lies sie ihn fallen und schaute auf ihn hinab. Ihr Geist wurde klar.

Sie erinnerte ich an das Was geschehen war, an alles. Schmerz zuckte durch sie, bei der Erinnerung. Als er nachließ, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass sie so schmerzfrei war wie noch nie. Aurora blickte an sich herb und stellte fest, dass alle Schnitte und Kratzer verschwunden waren und das Loch in ihrer Brust war nur noch eine Flache Wunde, die sich vor ihren Augen schloss. Nach etwa zehn Sekunden sah sie an der Stelle wo Molag Bal sie verletzt hatte nur noch rote, zarte Haut.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und spürte, dass immer noch Blut an ihnen klebte. Es schmeckte genauso wie es sollte. Weder gut noch schlecht. Richtig. Ihre Zunge Stoß an einen ihrer Fangzähne und sie zuckte zusammen. Das war es, was er aus ihr gemacht hatte, ein Vampir? Warum sollte er das machen.

Aurora hatte das Gefühl, dass die bloße Nähe zu dem Altar ihre Gedanken vernebelte. Sie musste weg von hier. Vorsichtig zog sie dem Wächter die Robe aus und schlüpfte in die viel zu große Kleidung. An Schuhe dachte sie nicht. Sie musste hier weg. Als sie an den Ausgang der Kammer kam, schnellte eine Art Käfig aus dem Boden nach oben und schloss sie ein. Als einen Moment Später die widerliche Stimme von Molag Bal zu hören war, war sie froh über die Robe die sie jetzt trug. 

„Du hast überlebt, erfreulich“, sagte er und machte eine Pause. Aurora kauerte auf dem Boden und versuchte sich so klein wie nur möglich zu machen.

„Was wollt ihr noch“, fragte sie schluchzend und vor Furcht zitternd. 

„Nichts, ich wollte sehen, ob du mein Geschenk akzeptieren würdest. Du bist nun ein reinblütiger Vampir, ein Fürst unter deiner Art. Der Fluch den Hircine dir auferlegt hatte, ist ausgelöscht. Bleib am Leben du hat Potential“.

Der Käfig verschwand und Aurora begann zu rennen, sie rannte so schnell, wie sie nur konnte und merkte, wie die Welt um sie herum verschwamm. Als sie in die Straßen von Markarth kam, stellte sie fest, dass es Tag war, irgendetwas stimmte mit der Zeit nicht, sie war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, es müsse noch Nacht sein. Ängstlich schaute Aurora nach oben, eine Wolke verdeckte die Sonne. Sie wusste nicht viel über Vampire, aber die Sonne war nicht gut, da war sie sich sicher.

Nun langsamer um nicht aufzufallen, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Taverne. Ohne Vorwarnung fegte ein Windstoß die Wolke über den Himmel davon und die Sonne Strahlte direkt auf die Stadt herab. Erschrocken hob Aurora eine Hand um sich zu schützen stellte aber fest, dass sie nur ein leichtes Stechen spürte und sich nicht entzündete. Schnell legt sie die letzten Meter zur Taverne zurück und trat ein, den Kopf gesenkt. Ohne den Schankwirt zu grüßen machte sie sich auf in ihr Zimmer und durchsuchte ihre Sachen, die immer noch dort standen nach neuer Kleidung und einem Mantel mit Kapuze, der sie vor der Sonne Schützen würde. Von ihrem Rucksack ging ein widerlicher Gestank aus, der ihre Fangzähne langsam wachsen ließ. Sie spürte, wie ihr ihr Instinkt sagte, sie solle angreifen. Schließlich hatte sie ihre Ersatz Kleidung gefunden und sich angezogen. Ihr Rucksack stank so sehr, dass sie beschloss ihn hier zu lassen und sofort aufzubrechen, weit Weg, von diesem Haus, von Molags Altar.

Ohne zurück zuschauen verließ sie Markarth unerkannt und machte sich auf den Weg, obwohl sie nicht wusste, wohin. Zurück nach Weislauf konnte sie nicht, die Gefährten würden sie jagen, für das was sie jetzt war, außerdem wollte sie ihre Familie der Gefahr aussetzten sie aufzunehmen. 

Sie war eine halbe Stunde gelaufen, als sie an eine Brücke kam, sie verspürte das unendliche Bedürfnis sich zu waschen und von Molag Bals Geruch zu befreien, der immer noch an ihr klebte. 

An einem der Flussläufe die sich hier vereinigten konnte sie eine Höhle erkennen. Schnell sprang sie von der Straße und rannte mit ihre neuen Vampir-Geschwindigkeit auf die Höhle zu.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Wie versprochen, gibts hier noch das vierte Kapitel.

Kapitel 4:

Als Aurora noch etwa hundert Meter von der Höhle entfernt war, sah sie, dass zwei Gestalten vor ihr Standen. Sie konnte den Herzschlag hören, wenn sie sich konzertierte. Mit einem kräftigen Sprung war sie auf einmal in Reichweite der beiden Männer. Sie hatten ihre weiche Landung zwar gehört, aber waren nicht im Ansatz schnell genug, um sich gegen sie zu wehren. Dem ersten, schlug sie ins Gesicht, sie spürte wie seine Knochen unter der Wucht ihres Schlages brachen, den Zweiten Packte sie beider Kehle und hob ihn in die Luft mit einem schnellen Druck ihrer Hand, brach sie ihm das Genick.   
Ein Banditen Hort, wenigstens waren sie leichte Beute.  
Ohne zu zögern machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Höhle. Sie war überrascht, wie gut sie im Dunkeln sehen konnte. Vor ihr, direkt hinter dem Höhleneingang, brach ein kleiner Wasserfall aus der Wand, das Flussbett, aus dem er gespeist wurde, war der einzige Weg weiter in die Höhle hinein. Ein aus Holzstämmen zusammen gebautes Gerüst bot die Möglichkeit das Flussbett trockenen Fußes zu erreichen. Ein einzelner Mann stand oben auf dem Gerüst und schien wache zu halten. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Mit einem leichten Sprung, legte Aurora den Weg bis zu ihm Zurück und landete auf dem Geländer des Gerüstes direkt vor ihm.   
Er starrte sie mit angstvollen Augen an. Aurora konnte seine Angst förmlich spüren. Er holte Luft, um nach Hilfe zu rufen, aber bevor ein Ton seine Lippen verlassen konnte, hatte sie ihm die Kehle mit den Zähnen heraus gerissen. Ohne sich weiter beherrschen zu können, ließ sie ihren Instinkten freien Lauf und stürmte weiter in die Höhle hinein. Sie brachte Jeden, der sich ihr zeigte ohne zu zögern um, mit der bloßen Kraft ihrer Hände und Kiefer. 

Als Aurora ihre Augen wider öffnete, fand sie sich auf dem Boden liegend vor, um sie herum ein Blutbad. Dutzende von Menschen und einige Elfen lagen tot auf dem Boden. Manchen fehlten Gliedmaßen, andere hatten eine Bisswunde an der Kehle und wieder andere hatten ein gebrochenes Genick. Schaudernd wand sich Aurora ab und erhob sich, sie sah einen kleinen See in der Mitte der Höhlenkammer. Als sie darauf zu ging stach ihr der widerliche Geruch von Molag Bal ins Gesicht, der immer noch von ihrem Körper ausging.   
Ohne lange nachzudenken ließ sie sich in das Wasser fallen, angezogen wie sie war. Sie begann damit sich die Haare zu waschen, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Während sie das tat, fiel ihr Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser. Sie schreckte zurück und sprang aus dem Wasser, mit dem Rücken an die hintere Wand der Höhle. Ihre einst eisblauen Augen, waren nun rubinrote Augen, in deren Mitte eine längliche Iris saß, die sie an die einer Katze erinnerte. Ihre blonden Haare, warne genau wie ihr Gesicht, von Blut bespritzt und aus ihrem Mund tropfte der letzte Rest, des Blutes der Banditen.   
Ungläubig brach sie zusammen. Was hatte er aus ihr gemacht? Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach töten. Molag Bal hatte ihr alles genommen, was sie hatte. Sie konnte nicht nach Weislauf, die Gefährten würden sie jagen und töten, wenn sie auch nur in die Nähe der Stadt kommen würde. Dank ihres Bestien-Blutes konnten sie Vampire schon aus großer Entfernung spüren. Alles was sie hatte war in dieser Stadt, ihre Familie, ihre Freunde. Selbst wenn es ihr möglich wäre, zurück in die Stadt zu gehen, wollte sie nicht, dass man sie so sah. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, lies sie den Tränen freien Lauf, aber inzwischen war es ihr auch egal. Langsam spürte sie wie Schlaf sie überkam.

Hitze, unerträgliche Hitze.   
Kälte, Eiseskälte.  
Bohrender Schmerz in ihrer Brust.  
Plötzlich ein Feuer, dass sich in ihr auszubreiten scheint und alles verbrennt, der Schmerz ist unerträglich.   
Sie reist ihre Augen auf und sein Gesicht ist das einzige was sie sieht.   
Unerträgliche Furcht mischt sich unter den Schmerz.  
Sie hört ihn Lachen, als er sich aus ihrem Sichtfeld zurückzieht.

Aurora riss ihre Augen auf und schaute sich panisch um. Der faule Geruch von Molag Bal stach ihr in der Nase und sie spürte wie ihre Fangzähne langsam wuchsen.   
Erst als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, spürte sie wie sie sich langsam wieder zurückzogen. Sie fühlte sich so ruhig wie nie, seit ihrer Verwandlung. Sie war in der Lage, klare Gedanken zu fassen und das Erste, was sie machen wollte, war sich endlich zu waschen um nicht öfter als nötig an ihn erinnert zu werden.   
Nach dem sie sich ausgiebig in dem kleinen See gewaschen hatte, und ihre Kleidung als kleinen Bonus vom letzten Wolfsgeruch befreit hatte, machte sie sich daran, die Leichen der Banditen zu untersuchen. Da keine Frau unter ihnen gewesen war, musste ihre leichte Lederkleidung genügen, die sie im Moment trug. In einer Truhe, die in der hintersten Ecke der Höhle stand, fand ein kurzes Schwert, die Klinge etwa zwei Fuß lang, das offenbar aus Malachit gefertigt worden war. Die Schneide und das Heft waren kunstvoll aus dem Stein heraus gearbeitet und mit etwas Gold verziert worden. Die schmale Klinge sah scharf aus und hatte einen leichten, aber eleganten Schwung auf beiden Seiten, der der Klinge einen minimalen Bauch gab. Die Scheide der Waffe war das Genau Gegenteil zu ihr. Sie bestand aus schlichtem, schwarzem Leder und passte sich gut in das Erscheinungsbild ihrer Kleidung ein.  
Aurora beschloss es an sich zu nehmen. Sie fand außerdem noch einen kleinen Stahldolch, den sie dank einiger Lederbänder an der Scheide an ihrem Oberschenkel befestigen konnte. Bei den Leichen der Banditen fand sie insgesamt etwa hundertfünfzig Septim und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang der Höhle. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass immer noch Tag war, aber sie wollte es trotzdem überprüfen.  
Wie sie vermutet hatte, stand die Sonne immer noch hoch am Himmel. Aurora verspürte keine Lust sich im Tageslicht zu bewegen. Sie hatte die Vermutung, dass sie mehr auffallen würde, wenn sie sich vor der Sonne schützte, als wenn sie sich nachts auf den Weg machte, außerdem gab es ihr die Möglichkeit sich zu überlegen, wohin sie gehen wollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Ich habe eine Frage an euch:  
> Welche Seite im Bürgerkrieg soll sich Aurora anschließen? Ich habe schon eine Idee wie ich es machen könnte, aber ich würden eure Gedanken dazu interresieren.  
> Sturmmäntel oder Kaiserliche Armee oder womöglich etwas ganz anders?  
> Wenn ihr gute, begründete Ideen habt, dann sendet mir einfach ne PM.
> 
> Bis Freitag :)


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie verspochen, hier Kapitel 5, viel Spaß. :)

Kapitel 5:

Nach langem Überlegen kam Aurora zu dem Schluss, dass es das Beste war, wenn sie Himmelsrand verließ. Sie hatte, dank ihrer Zugehörigkeit zu den Gefährten und ihrer Familie, den Grau-Mähnen, ein gewissen Grad der Bekanntheit in ihrem Heimatland erreicht und das war für sie im Moment für Nachteil. Also würde ihr Ziel Bruma sein, die erste Stadt, nach der Grenze zu Cyrodiil.

Als sie sich auf den Weg machte und die Höhle verließ, sah sie, dass vollkommen klarer Nachthimmel war und die Sterne nur durch einen Schleier von Nordlicht zu sehen waren. Die beiden Monde, Secunda und Masser, standen voll dicht über den Bergen, die sich hoch in den Himmel erhoben.

Aurora musste Lächeln, es wirkte fast, als versuche Himmelsrand sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen, aber sie hatte keine Wahl, sie würde gehen. Als sie zurück auf der Straße war, zog sie sich die Kapuze ihres Mantels über den Kopf um die in der Nacht leuchtenden roten Augen zu verbergen. Ihr Ziel war Falkenring, von dort aus wollte sie nach Helgen und dann über den Fahlen Pass gehen, um schließlich in Bruma anzukommen.

Sie schaffte es in dieser Nacht noch eine gute Strecke zurückzulegen. Als Aurora sah, wie der Himmel sich langsam rosa färbte, hielt sie Ausschau nach einem Unterschlupf für den Tag. Sie konnte in einiger Entfernung einen kleinen Hof erkennen, der alleine in der Wildnis stand.

Als sie nah genug war, konnte sie sehen, dass es einen Stall gab, der an der Seite des Hauses stand. Aurora beschloss sich dort zu verstecken. Im Stall selber fand sie einige Pferde vor, hinter einer Holzwand legte sie sich ins Heu.

 

Als sie am Abend aufwachte und hörte, dass sich jemand bei ihr im Stall befand, schaute sie vorsichtig über die niedrige Holzwand. Sie spürte den Puls des Mannes noch bevor sie ihn sah. Sie spürte, wie das Verlangen nach Blut begann ihr Denken zu beherrschen. Sie war froh, erst gestern so viel getrunken zu haben. Sonst hätte sie wohl nicht wiederstehen können.

Als der Nord den Stall wieder verließ, merkte Aurora, wie sie Ausatmete. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten, ohne es zu merken. Ihr Blick wanderte über eines der Pferde und sie überlegte, ob sie eines stehen sollte. Pferdediebstahl stand in Himmelsrand unter hoher Strafe, aber auf der anderen Seite würde sie ohnehin angegriffen, wenn die Leute wussten was sie jetzt war. Also schwang sie sich ohne eine weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwende auf das Pferd und galoppierte aus dem Stall auf die Straße und weiter in Richtung Falkenring.

Nach zwei weiteren Tagen, erreichte sie endlich Falkenring, die Stadt war leer bis auf ein paar Wachen, die Patrouille liefen. Es war etwa Mitternacht, schätzte Aurora. Sie gewöhnte sich langsam daran, nachts zu reisen, obwohl sie die Sonne schon jetzt zu vermissen begann.  
Sie entledigte sich ihres Pferdes, in dem sie es hinter der Taverne, außer Sicht der Wachen, davon jagte. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in das Wirtshaus. Sie fand es erstaunlich leer vor. Der Patron hinter der Theke, winkte sie zu sich heran. Ohne ihre Kapuze abzunehmen machte Aurora sich auf den Weg zu ihm.

„Willkommen in Falkenring, Reisende“, grüßte er sie.

Sie nickte ihm zu und vermied es seinen Blick zu treffen.

„Wie kann ich euch helfen, ein Zimmer oder vielleicht ein gutes Met?“  
„Ein Zimmer“, sagte Aurora knapp.

„Zehn Septim“, antwortet der Gastwirt ebenfalls knapp, offenbar aufgeregt über ihre Unfreundlichkeit und zeigte auf eine Türe, die in ein kleines Zimmer führte.

Aurora schaute sich in der Schankstube um, sie war klein, aber nach dem man einmal die Methalle der Gefährten gesehen hatte, wirkten alle anderen Tavernen klein.

An einem der Tische saß eine junge Nord, sie war mit Sicherheit ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als Aurora selber. Sie verspürte plötzlich einen Hunger, der dem Durst gleich kam. Sie wollte diese Nord, wollte sie verführen und sich dann an ihr nähren. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen an den Durst gewöhnt und es wurde leichter ihn auszublenden, aber die Kombination aus Lust und Durst, war nahezu unwiderstehlich.

Langsam lief sie zum Tisch, an dem sie saß und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank. Ihre Vampirinstinkte sagten ihr was sie zu tun hatten und bestimmten ihr Handeln. Ihr Oberschenkel berührte den der Frau neben ihr auf der Bank.  
Es brauchte nicht viel um die junge Nord zu verführen, eine leichte subtile Berührung an der Hand, ein versprechendes Lächeln, ein verständnisvoller Blick und sie folgte Aurora in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Türe hinter sich und schob den Rigel ins Schloss.

Aurora musste lächeln, es war so einfach gewesen. Das war wohl die berüchtigte Kunst der Verführung die die Vampire meisterhaft beherrschten.

Sobald die die junge Frau vor ihr Stand, beugte sie sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie voll auf den Mund. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Aurora merkte wie ihre Fangzähne zu wachsen begannen und gegen ihre Oberlippe drückten. Offenbar hatte es auch die Frau bemerkt, denn sie war zurück geschreckt und schaute Aurora ängstlich an.

"Keine Angst, ich werde versuchen dir nichts tun", sagte Aurora leise und schaute sie verständnisvoll an.

"Ihr seid ein Vampir, wie könnt ihr so etwas sagen?", war die Stimme der Frau ängstlich zu hören. Beim Klang der Stimme zerbrach Auroras Herz, sie wusste was sie tun musste um zu überleben. Sie konnte sehen, dass sich die Frau vor ihr sich nach einem Ausgang um sah um ihr zu entkommen.

"Bitte, hör mir zu, ich weiß nicht was ich bin, zu was ich fähig bin. Du bist hier, weil ich erforschen möchte was ich bin. Mein Instinkt sagte mir ich solle tun was ich tat und er sagt mir ich soll dich jetzt hier und jetzt töten, dich aussaugen. Aber du bist hier, weil ich es wollte und ich rede jetzt mit dir, weil ich dich nicht töten will".

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich auf dem Gesicht der Frau Angst mit Hoffnung mischte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich ein wenig auf.

"Bitte, ich möchte dich nicht auslöschen, aber ich werde es tun, wenn du eine Gefahr für mich bedeutest", sagte Aurora, und schaute die Frau bittend an.

Sie wusste nicht ob sie dem Durst wiedersehen konnte, aber sie würde es versuchen, mit all ihrem Willen.  
Offenbar hatte sie die junge Nord überzeugt, denn sie machte eine Schritt auf sie zu und küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Wange.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Aurora fand sich nackt auf dem Bett wieder, die junge Nord auf ihr sitzend. Sie spürte wie sich eine Spannung in ihrem Körper aufbaute, wie sie es noch nie gespürt hatte, vollkommen anders als alles was sie als Mensch gespürt hatte und doch so ähnlich.

Als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, wurde das Verlangen die andere Frau zu beißen unwiderstehlich. Sie fühlte sich nicht komplett. Ohne voll zu wissen, was sie tat, hatte sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihrer Hüfte ihre Positionen getauscht und sie unter sich. Mit ihren Händen hielt sie die Hände der anderen Frau unter sich fest. Sie spürte keinen Widerstand in ihr.  
Sie küsste den Pulspunkt am Hals der Frau leicht und biss dann ohne Vorwarnung in ihren Hals. Ihr Blut schmeckte süß von ihrer Erregung. Sie spürte wie sie begann sich zu wehren, sie von sich wegzudrücken. Am Anfang verstärkte es den Durst nur, sie war so hilflos, so vollkommen ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert.

Ein plötzlicher Schlag ins Gesicht lies Aurora wieder zu sich kommen. Sie sah, dass die Frau sie geschlagen hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sprang sie vom Bett und an auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Sie konnte sehen, dass die Frau Angst hatte, ihre Augen waren volle von ihr.

Aurora merkte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft dem Durst zu widerstehen. Was hatte Molag Bal aus ihr gemacht. Sie war ein Monster.

Die Angst wich schnell aus den Augen der Frau, als sie sah, wie Aurora an der Wand in sich zusammen sank und zu weinen begann. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und lief zu Aurora hinüber.

Aurora öffnete ihre Augen wieder, als sie eine Hand spürte, die sich auf ihre Schulter legte.

"Ihr habt mich nicht getötet", sagte sie leise.

"Das hätte ich aber, wenn du mich nicht davon abgebracht hättest", antwortete Aurora, "Was wirst du jetzt machen?".

"Da ihr mich töten werdet, sollte ich eure Existenz gefährden, würde ich sagen, ihr könnt gehen und ich werde niemandem etwas sagen. Aber sagte mir, werde ich jetzt zu einem Vampir?".

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube nein", sagte Aurora und hoffte, dass sie Recht hatte, "Aber ich fürchte ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du bei mir bleibst bis ich Falkenring verlasse".


	6. Kapitel 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und wie jedes mal, bibt es zwei neue Kapitel. Das nächste Update kommt am Montag, hoffe ihr habt Spaß bis dort hin. :)

Kapitel 6

Am Morgen verließ sie die Taverne in Begleitung der jungen Frau und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemischtwarengeschäft der Stadt. Ihren Umhang hatte sie sich dicht um den Körper geschlungen und die Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen. Sie wollte Handschuhe kaufen und war deshalb bereit, die Sonne in Kauf zu nehmen.

Nach dem sie ein schönes, schwarzes Paar Lederhandschuhe gefunden hatte, die eng saßen aber trotzdem gut passten und sie nicht beim kämpfen behinderten, machte sie sich immer noch in Begleitung auf den Weg aus der Stadt. Sie fühlte sich jetzt viel wohler, da die Sonne sie jetzt auch nicht mehr an den Händen traf und sie deshalb kaum noch die Auswirkungen spürte.  
Ihr war klar, dass sie das von anderen Vampiren unterschied. Sie hatte Vampire in der Sonne zu Asche verbrennen sehen.

Als sie an der Stadtgrenze angekommen waren, drehte sich Aurora zu der jungen Frau um und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Du darfst nun gehen“, sagte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Danke“, hörte sie noch die Frau sagen, dann war sie außer Hörweite. 

Aurora war eine halbe Stunde gelaufen, als sie einige Menschen roch. Sie schienen zu kämpfen, nach den Geräuschen, die sie jetzt auch hören konnte, zu urteilen. Mit Vampir Geschwindigkeit legte sie den Weg bis um die nächste Straßenecke zurück. Vor ihr erhob sich ein Hügel und die Straße führte über ihn hinüber.

An der steilsten Stelle hatten einige Banditen eine Brücke über die Straße gebaut um Reisende zu überfallen. Einige Personen standen oben auf der Brücke und schossen Pfeile auf einen einzelnen Mann, der sich hinter einem Schutzzauber in Deckung hielt. Aurora beschloss, ihm zu helfen. 

Sie zog ihr neues Schwert aus der Scheide, die unter ihrem Mantel verdeckt trug und rannte in normaler Geschwindigkeit auf den Aufgang der Brücke zu. Sie nutzte ihre Vampirreflexe um fliegenden Pfeilen auszuweichen. Der erste der Angreifer ließ seinen Bogen fallen und zog einen Dolch. Mit einem schnellen Stich in seine Brust, besiegte sie ihn, noch bevor er eine Chance hatte sie anzugreifen. 

Aurora bewegte sich weiter auf die Brücke und kam in Reichweite eines weiteren Angreifers. Er hob seine große Kriegsaxt hoch über den Kopf und schlug mi einer Wucht zu, die Aurora überraschte. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie dem Schwung rechtzeitig ausweichen. Geschickt schlüpfte sie an ihm vorbei und enthauptete den dritten Banditen auf der Brücke mit einem schnellen und gut gezieltem Schwung, der direkt seinen Hals traf.

Sie war lange genug abgelenkt, dass der große Nord seine Axt auf sie herabfahren lassen konnte. Sie schaffte es in letzter Sekunde ihre Klinge zwischen die Schneide der Axt und ihren Kopf bringen, um zu verhindern, dass ihr Kopf gespalten wurde. Allerdings verlor sie ihr Schwert aus dem Griff und hörte es zu Boden fallen und durch einen Spalt in der Brücke, so dass es schließlich auf der Straße landete. Sie selber war zu Boden gegangen. Sie konnte sehen, dass der Mann wieder mir seiner Axt ausholte, gleich würde er verwundbar sein. Als er seine Arme weit über den Kopf erhoben hatte, um sein Werk zu vollenden, schnellte Aurora vom Boden der Brücke nach oben und packte ihn an der Kehle. Seine Beine baumelten frei in der Luft und er gab gurgelnde Geräusche von sich, als seine Hände Auroras Hand um seiner Kehle fassten. 

Sie spürte, wie sie die Beherrschung wieder verlor, aber solange sie sich gegen Abschaum wie ihn richtete, konnte sie damit leben.

„Lass mich herunter, du kleine Hure“, schrie er sie an, „Ich bring dich um“.

Aurora Antwortete ihm nicht sondern fauchte ihn nur an und zeigte ihre Zähne. Mit aller Kraft, die sie hatte, schleuderte sie den Mann über das Geländer der Brücke und sprang ihm hinterher. Er landete gute dreißig Meter den Hügel hinunter, Aurora nur Momente später auf ihm. Sie hörte wie er schwer atmete. Er musste sich zahllose Knochen gebrochen haben. Sie setzte sich auf seine Brust und hörte wie sich seine Knochen gegeneinander verschoben.  
Sie fauchte ich ein letztes Mal an und senkte dann ihre Zähne in seinen Hals und saugte alles Blut aus ihm. 

Als sie mit ihm fertig war, rannte sie so schnell wie möglich zurück zu dem Reisenden, den sie eigentlich beschützen wollte, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, ihre Blut-Lust unter Kontrolle zu haben. 

Als sie näher kam, sah sie, dass sein Gesicht von Furcht gezeichnet war. 

„Habt keine Angst, ich werde euch nichts tun“, sagte sie beruhigend. Oder zumindest hoffe ich das, dachte sie.

Der Mann hob seinen Kopf langsam und nickte in ihre Richtung.  
„Danke, nehme ich an“, sagte er vorsichtig, „Ich komme aus der Akademie von Winterfeste und bin es nicht gewöhnt zu Reisen. Obwohl ich eigentlich gut auf mich aufpassen kann, waren das einfach zu viele auf einmal“, erklärte er während er seine Robe glatt strich. „Hier, ich denke das gehört euch“, sagte er und reichte Aurora ihre Klinge. 

Sie nickte dankend und nahm das Schwert entgegen.  
„Was macht ein Magier hier alleine, so weit von der Akademie entfernt?“, fragte sie neugierig. 

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, dann antwortete er.  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem großen Stab der Bezauberung. Ich muss ihn in meinen Besitz bringen, um ihn gegen etwas Persönliches einzutauschen. Er befindet sich im Bollwerk der Wimmerwinde“.

Aurora musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nur gefragt hatte um höflich zu sein.  
„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück bei eurer Aufgabe“, sagte sie und begann sich auf der Straße davon zu bewegen. 

„Wartet“, rief der Nord ihr hinterher, „Ich könnte eure Hilfe gebrauchen. Ihr habt mich kämpfen gesehen. In der Ruine sollen Vampire leben“.

Aurora blieb stehen, das war interessant, sie wollte mehr wissen, aber sie wollte auch, dass er verstand, dass sie ihm nicht seinetwegen helfen würde.  
„Und was geht mich das an, wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich mich gegen meine eigene Art stellen würde?“

„Ihr seid offenbar kein gewöhnlicher Vampir, es ist Tag und euch geht es gut. Ich glaube außerdem, dass ihr nicht genau wisst, was ihr seid. Seht es als Chance mehr über euch zu erfahren“.

Er hatte einen scharfen Verstand, das musste sie ihm lassen.  
„Wie weit ist es den von hier entfernt?“, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihre Zähne zeigte.

„Es ist gleich dort oben“, sagte er und deutete auf einen Berg, „Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde entfernt“.

„Also gut, ich werde euch begleiten, aber danach seid ihr wieder auf euch allein gestellt. Kommt mir nicht in den Weg“.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7:

Aurora konnte schon nach wenigen Minuten, die sie auf den Berg zugelaufen war, die alten Nord Bauwerke erkennen. Einige Steinbögen schwangen sich von Fels zu Fels und boten einen imposanten Anblick. Allerdings musste sich der Großteil der Ruine im Berg selber befinden. Sie war schon einmal mit Farkas in einer solchen Ruine gewesen. Damals hatte sie erfahren, dass die Mitglieder des Zirkels Werwölfe waren. 

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten erreichten sie eine Treppe, die sich auf der linken Seite der Straße den Berg hinauf wand. 

„Ich denke über diese Treppe, müssten wir zu einem Eingang gelangen“, sagte Onmund, machte aber keine Anstalten die Führung zu übernehmen. 

Aurora nickte stumm und begann die Treppe empor zu steigen. Sie schaute nach links, den Berghang nach unten und konnte Falkenring sehen. Trotz der Entfernung zur Stadt, konnten Auroras Vampiraugen die Menschen sehen, die sich durch die Stadt bewegten. Ihre Sinne waren so klar wie noch nie. Sie spürte jeden Windhauch, hörte jedes Blatt in den Bäumen rascheln und sah jede Nadel an den Fichten auf der anderen Seite des Tals. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie fasziniert war, von ihren neuen Fähigkeiten. 

Ein plötzliches Geräusch auf ihrer rechten Seite ließ Aurora aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Ein lauter Aufschlag von Stein auf Stein und dann ein unnatürlich klingendes Gurgeln.   
Draugr.   
In einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sich Aurora zu dem nun offenen Sarg um und zog ihre Klinge aus der Scheide. Gerade noch rechtzeitig brachte sie ihre Klinge nach oben um den Schlag des Draugr zu blockieren. Das frische Blut, das durch ihren Körper floss, verlieh ihr die Kraft das Schwert des Draugr mit ihrer eigenen Klinge aus seiner Hand zu schlagen und ihn anschließend mit ihrer freien linken Hand zu sich her zu ziehen und ihn über das Geländer der Treppe zu werfen. Mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch stürzte die Kreatur in ihren Tod. 

Ohne dem Draugr einen Blick nach zu werfen setzte Aurora ihren Weg fort. Sie spürte, dass Onmund ihr folgte, sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören und seine Körperwärme spüren. 

Eine weitere Treppe führte zu ihrer Rechten den Berg weiter nach oben. Am oberen Ende war eine alte Türe zu erkennen. Die Muster darauf erinnerten Aurora an einen Adler oder einen Drachen. Mit gezogener Waffe, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben.  
Ein weiterer Draugr stürmte plötzlich von links auf sie zu, dieses Mal hatte sie ihn aber rechtzeitig bemerkt, und konnte ihn direkt mit einem gezielten Stich in den Hals töten. 

„Sieht so aus, als kämen wir durch diese Türe hinein“, stellte Onmund fest.

„Ihr habt ein wirkliches Talent, das Augenscheinliche festzustellen“, antworte Aurora ihm mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

Die schweren Türflügel ließen sich erstaunlich einfach aufschieben, so als würden sie regelmäßig benutzt. Vielleicht hatte der Magier ja Recht und hier lebten Vampire. Vielleicht würde sie endlich erfahren, was sie war. 

Ein starker Wind wehte ihnen entgegen. Hinter der Türe erstreckte sich eine kleine Halle, in deren Mitte eine große, dicke Steinsäule stand und das Gewölbe trug. Über die gesamte Breite des Raumen führten Stufen nach unten, die schließlich am Ende der Halle in einen Gang mündeten.   
Vorsichtig begann Aurora sich nach unten zu bewegen.

„Seid vorsichtig, diese Ruinen sind voller Fallen und versteckten Mechanismen“, flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Als sie sich dem Ende der Halle nährten, befand sich die Türe, durch die sie gekommen waren, etwa zehn Meter über ihnen. Der Gang in den sie eingetreten waren, war schmal und niedrig. Er wirkte mehr wie eine Höhle als eine Ruine. Nach einigen Biegungen tauchte eine Steinwand vor ihnen auf. Onmund trat vor und bewegte sich auf die Wand zu. Er schaute sie sich an und drehte sich enttäuscht zu Aurora um.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre das eine Sackgasse“, begann er zu reden. 

Was er sonst noch alles sagte, hörte Aurora nicht mehr, sie war nun ebenfalls an die Wand herangetreten und fuhr mit der Hand über das Gestein. Plötzlich bewegte sich die Wand und verschwand in den Boden. Hinter der Wand war eine weitere kleine Halle zu sehen. 

Zögerlich trat Aurora durch die Öffnung und schaute sich um, auf der linken Seite öffnete sich ein weiterer Gang. Auf der rechten Seite, erstreckte sich die Halle bis um eine Ecke, dort versperrte einen Türe den Weg. 

„Wir gehen nach rechts“, sagte Aurora, „Rechts führt nach oben. Außer dem kommt aus dem linken Gang der Geruch von frischem Blut“. 

„Wie ihr wollt, ich werde euch folgen“. 

Die Türe war, zu Auroras Erstaunen, nicht verschlossen und ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen. Eine Treppe führte nach oben und öffnete sich in eine riesige Halle. Der Weg führte auf der linke Seite der runden Halle auf die andere Seite. Auf der rechten Seite des schmalen Steges, ging es etwa hundert Meter in die Tiefe. Andere Stege, waren in der Tiefe zu erkennen, auf ihnen liefen einige Skelete umher und patrouillierten. Offenbar, gab es hier wirklich Vampire, oder zumindest andere Totenbeschwörer. 

Als sie auf der anderen Seite der Halle angekommen waren und den dort beginnenden Gang betreten hatten, stellte sie fest, dass der Weg versperrt war. Ein großes eisernes Tor blockierte den Weg. Langsam machte sich Aurora auf den Weg um sich das Tor genauer anzusehen. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand an eine der Gitterstreben, aber nichts geschah. Mit beiden Händen umfasste einen Stab und versuchte ihn zu bewegen, nicht tat sich. 

„Ich habe ihr einen Schalter, vielleicht öffnet er das Tor“, sagte Onmund. 

„Nicht anfassen“, rief Aurora, doch da war es schon zu spät. 

Das Tor öffnete sich, erleichtert drehte sie sich zu Onmund um ihm zu sagen, dass er kommen konnte. Da schossen plötzlich Feuerstrahlen aus dem Boden. Nur mit einem großen Sprung rückwärts, der sie durch das immer noch offene Tor beförderte, konnte sie den Flamen ausweichen. Mit einem harten Schlag, stieß sie sich den Kopf am Torbogen und landete nur wenige Meter hinter dem Tor auf dem Rücken. Der letzte Strahl hatte sie am Arm getroffen, aber dank ihrer Lederjacke keinen Schaden verursacht. 

Als sie sich erhob, fasste sie sich an den Hinterkopf und stellte fest, dass sie blutete. Sie konnte sehen, wie Onmund sich vorsichtig zwischen den Flamen hindurch schob und zu ihr kam. 

„Macht das nie wieder“, fauchte sie ihn an und zeigte ihre Fangzähne. 

Onmund schaute verängstig zu Boden und sagte nichts. 

„Konzentriert euch, ich kann einen mächtigen Vampir spüren, er ist ganz nah. Und da ich ihn spüren kann, weiß er wahrscheinlich auch, dass wir hier sind“, sagte Aurora in sanfterem Ton.

Onmund nickte ihr zu und sammelte Magica in seiner Hand. Aurora zog ihr Schwer aus der Scheide und begann sich auf die Türe zuzubewegen, die den Blick in den nächsten Raum versperrte.   
Mit einem gezielten Tritt auf das Schloss, flog die Türe auf und gab den Blick auf eine weitere Halle frei. Ein Podest, war in der Mitte zu sehen. Ein alter Vampir stand dahinter und lächelte sie an. 

„Ah, ich sehe, wir haben Besuch“, sagte er mit betont freundlicher Stimme, „Sagt, was wollt ihr hier?“.

„Ich möchte erfahren, was ich bin“, antwortet Aurora ihm. 

Sie konnte sehen, wie sein Blick zu einem Buch wanderte, das vor ihm auf dem Podium lag. 

„Ah, es tut mir leid, ich fürchte, wir können keine Vampire in unser Reihen aufnehmen, die erst so kürzlich verwandelt wurden wie ihr“.

Sie konnte spüren, dass er sich bereit machte um sie anzugreifen. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, sprang sie ohne große Mühe die zwanzig Meter, die sie von dem andern Vampir trennten und landete vor ihm sanft auf ihren Füßen. Ein erschrockener Blick zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab, dann griff er an. Seine Magie war stark, aber konnte Aurora nichts anhaben. Sie spürte, wie er versuchte ihre Lebensenergie zu absorbieren. Sie dachte daran, wie praktisch es wäre ihn auf dieselbe Art und Weise anzugreifen, da begann in ihrer linken Hand ein rötliches Licht zu glühen.   
Sie streckte die Hand in seine Richtung aus und stellte sich vor, dass seine Energie auf sie übertragen wurde.   
Zu ihrer Überraschung, fühlte sich die Magie an, wie vollkommen normale Zerstörungs-Magie. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war der Vampir-Meister vor ihr so geschwächt, dass es ein leichtes für sie war, in mit einem gezieltem Schlag zu enthaupten. Sein Körper zerfiel vor ihren Augen zu Asche und wurde durch den immer noch starken Wind verweht. Zurück blieb nur die leere Rüstung, die er getragen hatte. 

Sie drehte sich zu dem Podest um und schaute sich das Buch, das darauf lag, näher an. 

Opusculus Lamae Bal

Lamae Bal, was kam ihr an diesem Namen bekannt vor? Lamae Bal. Mit einem Schlag erinnerte sie sich wieder. Lamae Beoflag der erste Vampir, ihre Mutter hatte ihr einmal von ihr erzählt. Zufrieden etwas gefunden zu haben, was ihr vielleicht etwas Auskunft geben konnte, steckte sie das Buch ein. Den Stab hatte sie noch nicht gefunden, also setzte sich Aurora wieder in Bewegung. 

Am Ende der Halle, die ansonsten leer war, erhob sich eine Wendeltreppe aus Holz in einen Schacht, der nach oben führte. Nach mehreren Minuten die sie schweigend nach oben gestiegen waren, erreichten sie eine weiter Halle. Ein breiter Weg führte durch sie hindurch und endete vor einer großen Steinwand, die mit seltsamen Zeichen beschrieben war.   
Links und rechts des Weges erhoben sich stilisierte Drachenköpfe und flankierten sie auf dem Weg vor die Wand. Ein steinerner Sarkophag stand vor der Wand und öffnete sich, als sie näher kamen. Ein Draugr stieg daraus hervor und begann sie anzugreifen. 

Als Aurora sich der Wand nährte um den Draugr zu attackieren, begann sie ein flüstern in ihrem Kopf zu hören, mit jede Schritt auf die Wand zu wurde es lauter und deutlicher. 

GRAH.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre gesamte Konzentration auf die Wand verlagerte. Eine unbeschreibliche Kraft durchlief sie. Als der Draugr sein Schwer hob, um auf sie einzuschlagen, schnellte ihre Hand vor und brach ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Genick. 

GRAH.

Plötzlich begannen blaue Lichtfäden von der Wand auszugehen und zogen sie scheinbar noch weiter an. Aurora legte eine Hand auf das nun leuchtende Wort auf der Wand. Sie konnte es nicht lesen, doch wusste sie, was es bedeutete.

GRAH. Schlacht.

Sie spürte tief in sich, dass sie dieses Wort nie wieder vergessen würde. 

„Ich hab ihn gefunden“, rief Onmund ihr zu und hielt den Stab in die Luft.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8:

„Habt ihr das gesehen?“, fragte Aurora ungläubig und schaute auf die nun ruhige Wand.

„Was meint ihr?“, antwortete ihr Onmund. 

Er hatte es nicht gesehen und vor allem nicht gehört. Hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet?

„Nichts, vergesst dass ich gefragt habe“, sagte sie schnell um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, allerdings schien Onmund so sehr von seinem Stab begeistert zu sein, dass er nichts mitzubekommt schien.   
„Lasst uns gehen, ich finde diese Höhle unheimlich“, setzte sie nach.

„Ich dachte Vampire würde sich an solchen Orten wohlfühlen“, witzelte er.

„Wie ihr schon festgestellt habt, bin ich kein normaler Vampir“, antwortete sie ihm, vielleicht etwas zu giftig, aber sie hatte gemeint, was sie vorher gesagt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was diese Wand war und wollte es nicht auf noch eine Begegnung mit einem deadrischen Prinzen ankommen lassen. 

„Schon gut, lasst uns gehen“, antwortete er und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Wendeltreppe.

 

Als sie zurück an der Kreuzung waren, wo sie die Straße zwischen Falkenring und Helgen verlassen hatten, blieben sie stehen und Aurora schaute nach oben in Onmunds Gesicht.

„Hier trennen sich unsere Wege, ich werde weiter in Richtung Helgen gehen und ihr werdet in die andere Richtung verschwinden“, sagte sie kurz und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

Eine plötzliche Berührung an ihrer Schulter ließ sie herumfahren und einen Moment später hatte sie dem Nord Magier eine Hand um die Kehle gelegt. 

„Woh, langsam. Tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht zu nahe treten“, sagte er vorsichtig.

Er hatte Glück, dass sie noch keinen Druck auf sein Genick ausgeübt hatte, dachte sie und ließ ihn los. Ihr wurde plötzlich klar, dass er der erste Mann war, der sie nach ihrem Erlebnis mit Molag Bal, außerhalb des Kampfes berührt hatte. Eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung zuckte durch ihren Geist.

Klauen auf ihrer Haut.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte sie und schaute zu Boden, um ihre Emotionen vor ihm zu verbergen, „Was wolltet ihr?“.

„Ich wollte euch danken. Ohne euch hätte ich es nicht geschafft, den Stab zu bergen“.

Aurora nickte ihm zu und drehte sich um, um den Hügel Richtung Helgen hinauf zu laufen. Sie erwartete halb, dass Onmund noch einmal etwas sagen würde, spürte dann aber, wie sich sein Herzschlag immer schneller von ihr entfernte.

 

Am Abend, machte Aurora eine Pause, sie war erschöpft von ihrer Reise durch das Tageslicht. Sie hatte gut die halbe Strecke bis nach Helgen zurückgelegt und wollte Himmelsrand noch vor dem Ende des nächsten Tages hinter sich lassen, sie war guter Dinge noch heute Abend Helgen zu erreichen. 

Sie setzte sich unter eine große Kiefer und lehnte ihren Rücken an den Stamm. Jetzt hatte sie die Zeit, sich das Buch anzuschauen das sie gefunden hatte. 

Der Einband war schlicht und in Leder gefast. Ein schmaler Goldstreifen umrandete die Buchdeckel. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Buch und schlug die erste Seite auf.

 

Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie:

Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie Eine kurze Darstellung Lamae Bals und des Ruhelosen Todes von Mabei Aywenil, Schreiber Übersetzt vom Verlag der Universität von Gwylim; 3Ä 105 

Wenn Licht heller wird, wird Schatten dunkler. Und so geschah es, dass der Deadra Molag Bal Arkay betrachtete und den Aedra für übermäßig stolz auf seine Herrschaft über den Tod von Mensch und Mer befand, und es war fürwahr so. 

Bal, dessen Sphäre die willkürliche Unterdrückung und Verführung sterblicher Seelen ist, suchte die Pläne von Arkay zu vereiteln, der wusste, dass weder Mensch, noch Mer, noch Tiervolk in ganz Nirn letztendlich dem Tode entrinnen konnte. Der Aedra gehörte zweifellos zu seiner Sphäre, und so erschien Molag Bal in Nirn, um den Tod zu überwinden. 

Tamriel war noch jung und erfüllt von Gefahren und wundersamer Magie, als Bal in menschlicher Gestalt wandelte und sich Lamae Beolfag, eine Jungfrau der nedischen Völker nahm. Brutal und lieblos schändete Bal ihren Körper, und ihre Schreie wurden zu den Kreischenden Winden, die immer noch in bestimmten gewundenen Fjorden in Himmelsrand widerhallen. Einen einzelnen Blutstropfen auf ihre Braue vergießend, verließ Bal Nirn, nachdem er seinen Zorn gesät hatte. 

Geschändet und bewusstlos wurde Lamae von Nomaden gefunden, die sie pflegten. Zwei Wochen später hüllte die Schamanin Lamae ins Leichentuch, denn sie hatte die Grenze des Todes überschritten. Nach ihrem Brauch bauten die Nomaden einen Scheiterhaufen, um die sterbliche Hülle zu opfern. In jener Nacht erhob sich Lamae von ihrem Scheiterhaufen und fiel noch lodernd über das Lager her. Sie riss die Kehlen der Frauen auf, fraß die Augen der Kinder und schändete die Männer so brutal, wie Bal über sie hergefallen war. 

Und so wünschte Lamae (die uns als Blutmatrone bekannt ist) ihre abscheuliche Gestalt auf das Volk von Tamriel herab und brachte eine Brut zahlloser Ungeheuer hervor, von denen die Vampire abstammten, die listigsten der Nachtschrecken. Und so wurde die Geißel des Untodes auf Tamriel losgelassen, grausam Arkays Rhythmus des Lebens und des Todes in allen kommenden Zeitaltern der et'Ada verspottend, und in seiner Trauer wusste Arkay, dass sich dies nicht ungeschehen machen ließ. 

 

Mit einer Gänsehaut legte Aurora das Buch bei Seite. Lamae Beoflag war ebenfalls von Molag Bal geschändet worden. Wenn sie tatsächlich, wie es in den Geschichten ihrer Mutter und dem Buch dargestellt wurde, der erste Vampir gewesen war, dann hatte Molag Bal dieses Ritual also nicht das erste Mal vollzogen. Warum hatte bei Lamae ein einziger Tropfen seines Blutes genügt. Oder anders herum gefragt, warum hatte er sie selber um so vieles schlimmer zugerichtet. Die einzige Antwort, die ihr plausibel erschien war, dass es ihm Freude bereitet hatte.   
Schaudernd zog sie ihre Knie an die Brust und saß einfach nur da. Sie brauchte einige Momente um zu erfassen, was sie erfahren hatte. 

Ihre Gedanken begannen erneut zu wandern. Die Blutmatrone. Sie hatte diesen Namen schon gehört. Nach allem was sie wusste, war sie eine Vampir Fürstin gewesen, die bis weit in die zweite Ära gelebt hatte. Nie hatte sie den Gedanken gehabt, dass es sich bei ihr um Lamae Beoflag handeln würde. Außerdem hätte sie nie gedacht, dass sie es aus einem Buch der kaiserlichen Universität erfahren würde. Allerdings wurde die Tatsache, dass es Vampire gab, gerne in den Hintergrund geschoben und durch die täglichen Sorgen des Alltags ersetzt. 

Aurora spürte, wie ihr kälter wurde und sie begann zu zittern. Sie musste weiter und etwas zu „Essen“ finden. Der Tag in der Sonne hatte sie geschwächt, obwohl sie sich erst heute Morgen gesättigt hatte.

Langsam erhob sie sich und lief die zehn Meter bis zur Straße zurück. Die Nacht war wieder schön und am Himmel waren schwache Nordlichter zu sehen. Die Zwillingsmonde gaben ihr genügend Licht um alles taghell zu sehen.   
Es dauerte wie sie erwartet hatte nur noch wenige Stunden, bis sie Helgen erreichte.

Bisher war sie noch niemandem begegnet, an dem sie sich nähren hätte können. Sie stand vor den verschlossenen Toren und überlegte sich, ob sie es riskieren sollte hinein zu gehen.   
Nach kurzem Abwägen, entschloss sie sich außen herum zu gehen und direkt weiter Richtung Fahlem Pass zu reisen. Sie würde bestimmt noch einer Karawane begegnen.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9:

Aurora war seit drei Tagen in den Bergen, die Himmelsrand von Cyrodiil trennten. Nach dem ersten Tag hatte sie den Weg verloren, da ein heftiger Wetterumbruch eingesetzt hatte und der dichte Schneefall bis jetzt noch nicht enden hatte wollen. Seit vier Tagen hatte sie keinen Tropfen Blut mehr getrunken. Sie spürte, wie sie langsam begann ihre Kontrolle zu verlieren und zu einer wilden Bestie wurde. Die nächste Person, die sie sehen würde, war so gut wie tot. Sie spürte, wie die Kälte von Tag zu Tag mehr in ihre Knochen kroch, sie vermutete, dass es mit dem Mangel an Blut zusammen hing.

Ein großer Berg türmte sich vor ihr auf. Auf der ihr zugewandten Nordseite konnte sie einen Gletscher erkennen, der sich in das Tal hinab zog, an dessen Hang sie stand. Auf der östlichen Seite des Berges war Bergsattel durch den dichten Schnee zu erkennen.   
Wenigstens hielt der Schnee die Sonne fern, dachte Aurora. Sie wusste nicht ob sie noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnte, wäre sie drei Tage der Sonne ausgesetzt gewesen. 

Nach drei Stunden gefühlt mit schweren Schritten durch den weichen, tiefen Schnee, erreichte sie die höchste Stelle des Sattels. Vor ihr breitet sich eine Ebene aus, deren Ende sie nicht erkenne konnte. Der Schneefall begann sich aufzulösen und eine kräftige Windböe fegte die Wolken vor ihren Augen hinter sie in das Gebirge. Zu ihren Füßen, vielleicht einen Tagesmarsch entfernt, sah sie eine Stadt an den Füßen der Berge. Wenn sie sich nicht täusche musste das Bruma sein. 

Ihr Blick wanderte den Hang des Berges hinab. Es war steil, aber sie war sich sicher es schaffen zu können. Direkt auf einer Terrasse weit unten am Berg sah sie eine Ruine. Ihre Vampiraugen erlaubten es ihr zu sehen dass sich mehrere schwarz und golden bekleidete Personen dort befanden. 

Schnell begann sie mit dem Abstieg.   
Als sie noch etwa hundert Meter von der Ruine entfernt war, konnte sie erkennen, dass es sich um Elfen handelte. Einige trugen prunkvolle goldenen Rüstungen und waren schwer bewaffnet, andere eine schwarze Robe mit einer Kapuze. Sie erkannte die Uniform sofort. Thalmor Agenten.  
Sie konnte hören was sie sagen:

„Sucht weiter, sie könnten hier sein. Wir müssen sie finden“, sagte einer der Elfen in schwarzer Robe.

„Sir, wir wissen nicht ob Delphine und Esbern hier sind“, antwortete ein andere Elf

„Wenn sie nicht hier sind, finden wir vielleicht ein Anzeichen, dass sie hier waren oder sie tauchen noch auf. Wir haben klare Anweisungen von Botschafterin Elewen. Sie wünscht eine schnellst mögliche Ergreifung der Verräter “, gab der erste Elf von sich.

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, sie musste vorsichtig sein, immerhin waren Altmer begabte Magier und die Bosmer sehr geschickte Bogenschützen.   
Allerdings übermannte sie ihr Hunger und sie rannte los. Mit einem großen Satz sprang sie auf die Mauer der Ruine, die offensichtlich einst eine Festung gewesen war. Ihr Durst verlieh ihre ungeheure Kraft. Der erste der Thalmor, der sie bemerkte war binnen Sekunden tot, mit einem gebrochenen Genick viel er zu Boden. Der Aufschlag seiner Rüstung verursachte einen lauten, metallischen Schlag. 

Einer der Magier machte sich angriffsbereit und sammelte Magica in seiner Hand. Eine heiße Flame schoss Aurora entgegen, als sie sich ihm nährte. Mit einem hartem Schlag gegen die Brust des Mannes, setzte sie ihn außer Gefecht. Der Hochelf flog mehrere Meter zurück, bis er schließlich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch erst gegen eine Mauer, dann auf den Boden schlug. 

Ein Schrei war zu hören, der die drei verbleibenden Thalmor aus ihrer Erstarrung löste.

„Tötet die Hure“, schrie der Anführer der Elfen.

Auroar fauchte zurück und zeigte ihre maximal hervorgetretenen Fangzähne. 

„Tötet das Monster“, wiederholte der Mann und begann sie mit einigen Feuerbällen zu beschießen.

Geschickt wich sie dem Angriff aus, im selben Moment spürte sie die Körperhitze eines Thalmor von hinten näher kommen. In einer flüssigen Bewegung drehte sie sich um und griff mit der linken Hand nach dem auf sie zu schwingenden Streitkolben. Sie bekam ihn am Griff zu fassen und spürte wie die Finger des Elfen unter ihrer Hand brachen. Mit einem klirrenden Geräusch fiel die Waffe zu Boden und er wurde mit ihrer freien Hand an sie herangezogen. Sie umfasste seine Mitte mit dem linken Arm, während sie mit dem rechten den Helm des Mannes von seinem Kopf riss. Brutal kippte sie seinen Kopf zur Seite und senkte ihre Zähne in seinen Hals.   
Während sie sich an seinem Blut labte, drehte sie sich zurück zu den Angreifern und nutzte den sterbenden Thalmor in ihren Armen als Schutzschild, bis sie kein Blut mehr aus ihm saugen konnte.

Noch während er zu Boden stürzte, hatte Aurora ihre Klinge gezogen und schlug einen auf sie abgefeuerten Pfeil beiseite. Früher hätte sie ihn nicht einmal gesehen, bevor es zu spät war, aber mit ihren neuen Reflexen war es ein leichte für sie rechtzeitig zu reagieren. 

Es dauerte nur wenige Minute, dann waren alle Angreifer tot. Langsam lief sie auf den am Boden liegenden Magier zu und wischte ihr Schwert an seiner Robe sauber. Sie konnte sehen, wie er sein Gesicht verzog und sie ansah. Sein Mund verzog sich in einer angewiderten Geste.

„Ihr seid eine Schande für alle Bretonen“, sagte er mit einer bösartig klingenden Stimme. 

„Ihr wisst gar nichts“, sagte sie kalt und biss ihn direkt in die Schlagader am Hals.

 

Als ihr Durst gestillt war, begann Aurora damit, die Leichen der Thalmor zu durchsuchen. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie versucht, die Rüstung der einzigen Frau an sich zu nehmen, aber entschied sich schnell dagegen, da sie sich sicher war, dass sich in der Stadt mehr Thalmor befanden und sie nicht unnötig auffallen wollte. Bei dem Anführer, den sie mit einem gezielten Schlag ihrer Klinge enthauptet hatte, fand sie ein Schwert das ganz offensichtlich nicht von elfischen Schieden gefertigt worden war, da es nicht aus Mondstein bestand. 

Vorsichtig zog sie es samt Scheide unter der Robe des Magiers hervor und schaute es sich genauer an. Die Klinge war aus mehrfach gefaltetem Stahl, war gerade und lief am Ende spitz zu. Der Griff hingegen schien aus Jade zu bestehe und erinnerte sie entfernt an einen Drachen. Die Scheide war aus Holz und Stahl gefertigt worden und war schwarz bemalt. Mit zwei Lederbändern konnte sie geschickt auf dem Rücken befestigt werden.   
Die Klinge war anders als alles was Aurora je gesehen hatte. Allerdings konnte sie eine leichte Ähnlichkeit in der Art und Weise feststellen, in der der Stahl der Klinge bearbeitet worden war. Während eines Auftrags der Gefährten hatte sie ein altes Akaviri-Katana gefunden und dem Besitzer zurück gebracht. Einer seiner Vorfahren hatte den Klingen angehört und hatte das Schwer weiter vererbt. 

Wenn das Schwert in ihrer Hand tatsächlich aus Akavir kam, dann konnte diese Ruine nur der Wolkenherrscher Tempel sein, die alte Festung der Klingen der dritten Ära. Sie hatte gelesen, dass der Tempel während des großen Krieges mit den Elfen weitgehend vernichtet worden war und mit ihm auch die meisten Mitglieder der Klingen in Tamriel.

Zufrieden mit ihrer neuen Waffe, befestigte Aurora die Scheide unter ihrem Mantel an ihrer Jacke, so dass der Griff nach oben neben der Kapuze hervorragte und immer gut zu erreichen sein würde.

Gesättigt und zufrieden endlich so nahe an ihrem Ziel zu sein, machte sie sich auf den Weg den restlichen Abstieg nach Bruma zu bewältigen.


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10:

Aurora fand eine alte Straße, die den Berg hinabführte und, wie sie sehen konnte, vor den Toren von Bruma endete. Der Weg war verfallen, so als wäre er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr begangen worden und das war er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, seit der Zerstörung des Tempels. Je weiter sie nach unten kam, desto weniger Schnee lag neben dem Weg und die Sicht wurde immer klarer.   
Auf halbem Weg zur Stadt konnte sie den Weißgoldturm in der Ferne erkennen. Der mächtige Turm, der in der Mitte der Kaiserstadt stad, hatte den Krieg erstaunlich unbeschadet überstanden. Sie konnte außerdem erkenne, dass was von oben wie eine Ebene ausgesehen hatte in Wirklichkeit ein von Hügeln und kleiner Bergen durchzogenes Land mit viel Wald war.

Als sie schließlich das Nord Tor von Bruma erreichte, sah sie zu ihrer rechten die Überreste des berüchtigten Oblivion-Tors, das die Stadt während der Oblivion Krise bedroht hatte und schließlich vom Helden von Kwatch geschlossen wurde und er somit die Stadt rettete.   
Zu ihrer Überraschung stand das Stadttor offen und ein reges Kommen und Gehen war zu sehen. Der Bürgerkrieg in Himmelsrand hatte offenbar hier keine Auswirkungen auf das Leben der Menschen. Auf der andern Seite, überraschte sie das wenig, nach der Reise die sie hinter sich hatte.

Als sie schließlich durch die Stadttore trat, wurde sie von der diensthabenden Wache freundlich begrüßt. Sie trug eine Uniform der kaiserlichen Armee und wirkte sympathisch.

„Willkommen in Bruma, wenn ihr nach einem Platz zum Schlafen sucht, versucht es in einem der beiden Gasthäuser“, sagte sie freundlich.

„Danke“, antwortete Aurora mit einem kleinen Lächeln, immer darauf bedacht, nicht ihre Zähne zu zeigen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Die Stad war in mehrere Ebenen unterteilt. Direkt zu ihrer Rechten, erhob sich das Schloss der Stadt, in dem der lokale Fürst residierte. Es befand sich auf der obersten Eben der Stadt. Um es von ihrer jetzigen Position zu erreichen, musste sie noch eine breite Treppe nach oben gehen. Auf der Ebene auf der sie sich jetzt befand, standen große herrschaftliche Häuser, die ganz offenbar dem Adel und den Reichen der Stadt gehörten.  
Auf der zweiten Ebene fand sie die lokalen Vertretungen der Gilden. Die Magiergilde, hatte ein eigenes Haus, das ihr auf Grund der arkanen Energie ins Auge fiel, die von ihm ausging.  
Das Haus was zu ihrer linken stand war die Gildenhalle der Kämpfergilde, vermutlich ein Äquivalent zu den Gefährten.

Auf der untersten Ebene fanden sich die die gewöhnlichen Wohnhäuser und direkt vor dem Ost Tor endlich eine der beiden Tavernen. 

Es war Vormittag und Aurora hatte kein Verlangen danach noch länger als nötig in der Sonne zu verbringen. 

Als sie die Taverne betreten hatte, spürte sie sofort die Anwesenheit eines anderen Vampirs. Ihre Fangzähne begangen langsam zu wachen. Sie spürte, wie sie sich instinktiv darauf vorbereitete sich zu verteidigen.   
Langsam nahm sie einen Platzt an der Theke ein und schaute sich um. Plötzlich setzte sich ein älterer Mann neben sie. Er war ein Angehöriger des Kaiservolks und sie spürte sofort, dass er ein Vampir war, noch dazu ein sehr Alter. 

„Was macht ihr in meinem Territorium“, fragte er freundlich, aber bestimmend.

„Ich wollte euch nicht verärgern. Ich bin auf der Flucht aus Himmelsrand“, antwortete sie ihm unsicher.

„Ihr wurdet erst kürzlich verwandelt?“, fragte er neugierig. Immer hin schien er sie nicht angreifen zu wollen, obwohl er die Stadt als sein Territorium bezeichnete.

„Ja, vor etwas mehr als einer Woche“.

„Ihr habt eine unglaubliche Selbstbeherrschung für einen so jungen Vampir. Sagt mir, wer hat euch verwandelt, er muss sehr alt und mächtig gewesen sein?“, fragte er immer noch neugierig aber freundlich.

Aurora überlegte ob sie ihm von ihrer Verwandlung erzählen sollte, von dem was Molag Bal mit ihr gemacht hatte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Wenn er glaubte sie sei durch einen andern Vampir verwandelt worden, war das für sie in Ordnung.

„Ich wurde von einem Vampir angesteckt, den ich in einer Höhle traf, er griff mich an, aber ich konnte ihn töten“, log sie.

„Ein Jammer, ich hätte jemand so mächtigen gerne kennengelernt, ihr seid wirklich erstaunlich. Leider habt ihr deswegen keinen Lehrmeister, der euch beibringen kann, was es bedeutet ein Vampir zu sein“.

Sie begann zu überlegen. Hatte er gerade angeboten sie als seine Schülerin aufzunehmen? Das war besser als alles, was sie sich erhofft hatte. 

„Da habt ihr wohl Recht, ich weiß fast nichts über das was ich bin“, antwortete sie ihm.

„Wenn ihr es wüscht, würde ich euch gerne unterrichten. Ihr sollt lernen, zu was ihr fähig seid“, sagt er nach einer Pause mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, die seine Fangzähne offenbarten.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Aber wie darf ich euch nennen?“, antwortete ihm Aurora mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mein Name ist Marcus“, antwortete er ihr und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Aurora“, sagte sie und nahm den Handschlag an.

Als sie zu Marcus Haus in Bruma liefen, achtete sie darauf, sich nicht der Sonne auszusetzten um ihm keinen Hinweis auf ihre Besonderheit zu geben. Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Marcus trug einen Mantel, unter dem er sich vor der Sonne versteckt hielt.   
Geübt bewegte er sich in der Sonne, aber doch behindert durch seinen Mantel. Sie liefen um die große Kirche herum, die in der Mitte der Stadt aufragte und früher einmal Talos geweiht gewesen war, inzwischen aber zur Verehrung aller verbleibenden acht Göttlichen diente.

Sie betraten ein kleines Haus auf der Rückseite der Kirche und sie konnte sehen, wie Marcus seinen Mantel abstreifte und seine Hand nach ihrer Schulter ausstreckte um ihr zu helfen, ihren abzulegen. Mit aller Macht, konzentrierte sie sich darauf nicht vor seiner Bewegung zurückzuschrecken, wie sie es bei Onmund getan hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht so einfach wie der Nord abwimmeln lassen würde.

„Danke“, sagte sie zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Kein Problem, fühlt euch wie zuhause“, sagte er, „Im Keller habe ich immer frisches Blut wenn ihr wisst was ich meine. Und in diesem Raum steht ein Gästebett“. 

Aurora nickte zum Zeichen das sie verstanden hatte.

„Auch ja und tötet niemanden in der Stadt, geht außerhalb der Mauern zum jagen“.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11:

Zwei Wochen später.

Es war Abend und Marcus hatte Aurora angekündigt, ihr heute Nacht etwas zeigen zu wollen. Seit sie beschlossen hatte in Bruma zu bleiben, hatte sie schon einiges gelernt. Marcus hatte ihr angefangen zu lehren, wie sie dem Durst wiederstehen konnte und sich so der Zivilisation aufhalten konnte ohne jeden Menschen, den sie sah die Kehle herzureisen zu wollen.   
Der Schlüssel war es wohl immer gut gesättigt zu sein. Und mit der Zeit, meinte Marcus, würde sie sich an das Brennen des Durstes, das immer aufflammte wenn sie sich einer Person nährte, gewöhnen und es ausblenden können. 

Aurora musste zugeben, dass es schön war jemanden zu haben, dem sie nichts vormachen musste, zumindest nicht so viel wie allen andern. Marcus wusste immer noch nichts von ihrer wahren Herkunft und das wollte sie dabei belassen. 

Als sie also bei Sonnenuntergang an der Haustüre auf Marcus wartete, dachte sie an Aela. Sie war ihre beste Freundin gewesen. Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie sie so sehen würde. Manchmal bereute Aurora aus Himmelsrand geflohen zu sein. 

„Ah, ihr seid pünktlich“, sagte Marcus freundlich, „Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr am Tag draußen wollt?“.

„Ich vermisse die Sonne“, sagte Aurora. Sie hatte nach einer Woche, die sie nur nachts auf war, gemerkt, wie schwierig es für sie war ohne die Sonne zu leben. Sie vermisste die Wärme, die sie abstrahlte auf ihrer Haut und das helle Licht. Wenn sie auch nicht den gesamten Tag außen verbringen konnte, so versuchte sie es doch ein oder zwei Stunden pro Tag einzurichten. 

„Na gut, gehen wir“, sagte Marcus.

Wie wollen wir aus der Stadt kommen, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wird jeder der durch das Tor will kontrolliert?“, fragte Aurora neugierig. 

„Hört mir genau zu. Als Vampir beherrscht ihr einen Zauber, der den Leuten um euch herum vorgaukelt, dass ihr ein normaler Mensch wärt. Ihr könnt ihn wirken, in dem ihr daran denkt, was die Anderen um euch herum sehen sollen. Stellt euch vor, wie sie euch anschauen und ihr menschlich wärt“.

„Was ist mit euch? Werdet ihr mich für einen Menschen halten?“

„Nein, auf Vampire hat der Zauber keine Auswirkungen, deshalb müsst ihr auch die Geister der anderen täuschen und könnt euch nicht selber verändern. Seid aber vorsichtig, der Zauber verlangt viel Konzentration und Magica. Ich würde davon Braten ihn im Kampf einzusetzen“, antwortete Marcus, „Na kommt schon, versucht es“.

Aurora tat das was er ihr erklärt hatte. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie von den Wachen angesehen wurde und sie als Mensch erkannten. Sie spürte wie ihre magische Energie aus ihr hinausfloss und sich in einem großen Umfeld um sie verteilte. Als eine andere Person den imaginären Radius betrat, spürte Aurora ihre Präsenz. 

„Ich glaube es funktioniert“, sagte Aurora.

„Ihr seid gut, konzentriert euch, dass ihr den Zauber nicht im falschen Moment fallen lasst“, entgegnete ihr Marcus mit einem Lächeln, das seine Zähne zeigte.

Ohne Probleme wurden sie aus der Stadt heraus gelassen und Marcus begann in Richtung Nordwesten zu laufen.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte Aurora neugierig.

„In der Nähe befindet sich eine alte Alyden-Ruine. Die Leute hier nennen sie Rielle. Es haben sich einige Vampire dort eingenistet, sie bedrohen unseren Frieden hier. Wir werden sie auslöschen, bevor sie zu einem Problem werden, dass die Stadt zu ehr Vorsicht veranlasst“.

Sie verstand seine Logik, es war einleuchtend. Allerdings hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass er so gnadenlos vorgehen würde um seine Existenz zu schützen. 

Er hatte ihren nachdenklichen Ausdruck wohl gesehen, denn er sagte noch etwas.

„Habt ihr ein Problem damit?“, seine Stimme klang leicht enttäuscht. 

„Nein, ich war nur überrascht. Ihr habt mich aufgenommen, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihr um unser Überleben sicherzustellen einfach andere Vampire töten würdet“.

„Wir müssen tun, was immer nötig ist. Egal ob es bedeutet Vampire zu töten oder neue zu erschaffen“, sagte er mit Nachdruck und schaute ihr mit festem Blick in die Augen.

„Wie erschaffe ich einen anderen Vampir?“, fragte Aurora einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. 

„Nun, ihr müsst den Auserwählten beißen“, sagte er.

„Offensichtlich, aber es muss mehr dahinterstecken, sonst wäre euer Keller voller Vampire“, antwortete sie ihm mit einem Lächeln.

„Ihr habt recht“, fuhr er fort ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Ihr müsst euch bewusst dazu entschieden einen Vampir zu erschaffen. Es ist anders als einfach nur Blut zu trinken. Euer Opfer muss ebenfalls etwas eures Blutes erhalten. Das ist der Grund warum ich glaube dass euer Erschaffer sehr mächtig war. Ihr habt durch sein Blut einen Teil seiner Macht übernommen“. 

Das war interessant. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern ob Molag Bal ihr ein wenig seines Blutes zugeführt hatte. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, als sie ihre Erinnerungen an ihn durchforstete. Sie erinnerte sich nur sehr verschwommen an alles.   
Aber ja, er hatte seine Kopf in ihre Brust gesteckt und sie angesehen, dann hatte er ihn wieder heraus gezogen und sie angelächelt. Danach hatte er ihr in ihr Herz gebissen, aber er hatte noch etwas anders getan, er hatte ihrem linken Arm mit einer seiner Krallen eine Schnittwunde zugefügt. Und als er den Raum verlassen hatte, kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte sie an seinem rechten Arm eine ähnliche Verletzung gesehen. 

„Wie muss ich der Person das Blut zuführen?“, fragte sie und zwang ihre Gedanken zurück zu Marcus.

„Vollkommen egal, es ist nur wichtig, dass es in den Kreislauf des Sterblichen gelangt. Er oder sie kann es schlucken oder durch eine Verletzung in der Haut bekommen, es ist egal. Aber vergesst nicht, ihr Müsst da Opfer beißen. Dieser Teil der Verwandlung ist ebenso wichtig wie euer Blut“. 

Aurora nickte und lief schweigend neben ihm her. Sie hatte endlich ein wenig mehr erfahren, was sie war. Wen ihre Verwandlung so viele Übereinstimmungen hatte, wie die Verwandlung eines normalen Vampirs, dann unterschied sie sich vielleicht gar nicht so sehr von Marcus wie sie gedacht hatte.  
Aber Marcus war über zweihundert Jahre alt, er hatte seine Selbstbeherrschung mühsam lernen müssen, sie beherrschte sie schon nach wenigen Wochen fast so gut wie er. Was hatte Molag Bal gesagt, als er ihr in den Altarraum gefolgt war?   
Du bist ein reinblütiger Vampir. Ein Fürst unter deiner Art.  
Aurora war ratlos. Schweigend legten sie den restlichen Weg zurück.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12:

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde konnte Aurora sehen, dass sie sich einer Ruine nährten. Offensichtlich waren die Bauwerke nicht von menschlicher Hand erbaut worden. Die vollkommen glatte Oberfläche der immer noch stehenden Gewölbebögen war wie nichts, was Aurora je gesehen hatte.  
Als sie neben einer großen Säule stand, streckte sie die Hand aus und legte sie auf den Stein. Er war noch glatter, als sie erwartetet hatte. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie die Spalten zwischen den einzelnen Steinen spüren.

„Konzentriert euch“, hörte sie Marcus sagen.

Er begann eine Treppe hinunter zu gehen, die sich um eine große runde Säule in den Boden wand. Nach etwa einer Umdrehung standen sie vor einer Türe, die Sauber in den Stein eingelassen war.

Als Marcus seinen Dolch aus der Scheide am Gürtel zog und die Türe langsam aufdrückte, zog Aurora ihr neues Schwert von seinem Platz auf ihrem Rücken und folgte ihm in die Ruine.

Der unterirdische Teil des alten Elfenbauwerks war deutlich besser erhalten als die Bauten an der Oberfläche. Mit Erstaunen sah sie, wie Marcus sich wie ein Schatten durch die Dunkelheit bewegte. Sie hatte Probleme ihm mit den Augen zu folgen. Offenbar war er ein Meister darin sich lautlos zu bewegen.

Sie spürte den ersten Vampir, bevor sie ihn sah. Aber noch bevor sie reagieren und ihn angreifen konnte, hatte Marcus sich von ihrer Seite gelöst und dem Vampir mit den bloßen Händen den Kopf von den Schultern gerissen. Schauernd schaute Aurora zu, wie er den toten Körper langsam zu Boden legte, um keine Geräusche zu verursachen.  
Marcus war gefährlicher als sie gedacht hatte. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn niemals zu verärgern.

Die nächsten beiden Vampire, fanden sie in einer großen Halle. An der Decke hingen Kronleuchter die mit Seelensteinen beleuchtet waren. Das bläulich kalte Licht lies die Halle im Halbschatten erscheinen.  
In dem Moment, den Aurora genutzt hatte um sich umzusehen, hatte Marcus bereits beide Vampire getötet. Dem einen der beiden steckte ein großer Eisbolzen aus der Brust und der zweite hatte eine aufgeschlitzte Kehle.

„Passt auf und seht mir zu“, wurde sie von Marcus ermahnt.

Nach zwei weiteren Hallen, die bis auf einige Skeever leer waren, befanden sie sich nun in der zweiten Ebene des Komplexes. Eine enge Treppe hatte sie nach unten gebracht.

Die Räume in dieser Ebene waren allesamt deutlich kleiner gehalten als die großen Hallen weiter oben.

„Na los, geht vor“, sagte Marcus und nickte in die Richtung in die der Gang in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Aurora umfasste den Griff ihres Schwertes fester mit der Hand und schlich langsam weiter den Gang nach unten. Sie spürte Marcus ein Stück hinter sich und unterdrückte den Drang sich umzudrehen um zu sehen ob ihr folgte.  
Sie hatte sich selber nie als ängstlich eingeschätzt, aber die unheimliche Gnadenlosigkeit und Effizienz mit der Marcus getötet hatte, hatte sie verunsichert. Sie war sich sicher, dass Marcus sie nicht ausbildete um ihr zu helfen, sondern dass er seine eigenen Ziele verfolge.  
Sie gelangte in einen weiteren Raum, ein kleiner Altar war dort aufgebaut und eine blutige Leiche lag auf ihm.  
Schnell schaute Aurora sich um und entdeckte einen den ersten Vampir auf einer abgebrochenen Säule sitzend. Sie zog ihren Dolch aus der Scheide am Oberschenkel und warf ihn mit all ihrer Kraft dem Vampir entgegen.

Sie konnte höheren, wie er flog und sich schließlich mit der Klinge in die Brust des Zieles senkte. Mit einem lauten Schlag traf der Körper auf dem Boden hinter der Säule auf.  
Nur einen Moment später sprang ihr der zweite Vampir aus einem Gang über ihr entgegen. Ihr Schwert, was sie noch in ihrer linken Hand hielt, wurde ihr entrissen und viel zu Boden.  
Sie konnte einen kurzen Blick in das Gesicht ihres Angreifers werfen, bevor dieser er sie mit einem mächtigen Schwung seiner Klauen attackierte.

Sein Gesicht war eine Maske des Wahnsinns. Aurora wusste nicht was ihn so zugerichtet hatte, aber wenn sie raten müsste war es der Hunger.

Geschickt wich sie ihm aus und zog ihre Malachitklinge. Mit einer geschmeidigen Drehung und einem gezieltem Stich des Schwertes wich sie dem Angriff aus und stach dem anderen Vampir in die Brust. Ihr Gegner taumelte nach hinten, diesen Moment der Schutzlosigkeit nutzte sie aus und schlitzte ihm den Hals auf. Mit einem gurgelndem Geräusch brach er in sich zusammen und blieb tot am Boden liegen.

Aurora schaute sich langsam um. Sie musste sich eingestehen, die Anwesenheit der Vampire nicht hundertprozentig gespürt zu haben, aber jetzt spürte sie, dass nur noch Marcus und sie übrig waren.

"Gar nicht schlecht", sagte Marcus und lächelte sie an, "Wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg machen. Alle Fragen die ihr habt, könnt ihr mir dann stellen".

Die frische Luft außerhalb der Ruine war wunderbar. Inzwischen waren die Wolken aufgerissen und die Sterne schienen hell vom Himmel hinab. Aurora spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich von Heimweh durch sie zucken. Aber sie musste beim Anblick der Sterne auch lächeln. Sie würden die gleichen bleiben, für immer.  
Der Gedanke immer noch dieselben Sterne zu sehen, wie damals als kleines Kind von Weißlauf aus gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl.

Der Rückweg war zuerst ruhig, aber Marcus brach das Schweigen schließlich.

"Ihr müsst Fragen haben. Na los, haltet euch nicht zurück".

Nach einem Moment antwortete Aurora ihm.

"Erzählt mir mehr über die Magie, die ich als Vampir wirken kann".

"Vampire haben eine natürliche Begabung für Zerstörungsmagie, insbesondere die kalte Form dieser Schule. Ihr werdet merken, dass es euch deutlich leichter fallen wird, einen Eiszauber zu wirken als einen Feuerzauber. Außerdem gibt es noch den einen Zauber, den nur Vampire beherrschen. Es ist der als Vampir am einfachsten zu wirkende Zauber. Er absorbiert die Lebensenergie eures Zieles. Viele Vampire bauchen ihn nicht zu lernen sondern können ihn instinktiv benutzen".

Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sie an. Aurora nickte schnell, sie wollte weiter hören, was der zu sagen hatte.

"Was Vampire in der Magischen Schule der Zerstörung voraus haben, fehlt ihnen allerdings bei der Wiederherstellung. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es schon versucht habt, aber ihr werdet deutlich mehr Magica benötigen um Wiederherstellungsmagie zu wirken als früher".

Aurora merkte sich alle Informationen, ihr Verstand raste. Alles was sie von Marcus erfuhr war neu für sie. Irgendwann konnte es ihr das Leben retten.

"Habt ihr noch Fragen. Ihr könnt alles fragen, was euch unklar ist", fragte er sie.

Sie begann wieder zu überlegen, da viel ihr sie Nacht in Falkenring ein. Was sie gespürt hatte, als sie mit der jungen Nord zusammen war.

"Was ist mit ...", sie machte eine Pause und spürte wie sie rot wurde. "Mit den Verführungskünsten der Vampire?", fragte sie schließlich.

Marcus musste lächeln.  
"Ihr habt sicherlich bemerkt, was für eine Auswirkung ihr auf andere Leute habt, solange sie nicht wissen was ihr seid. Habt ihr schon einmal mit jemandem geschlafen seit ihr ein Vampir seid?", fragte Marcus.

Aurora spürte wie ihr Gesicht noch roter wurde, als ihr weiteren Erinnerungen von Falkenring durch den Kopf zuckten.

Wieder musste Marcus sich ein leichtes Grinsen verkneifen.

"Ihr werdet euch daran gewöhnen, es ist ein Bestandteil von dem was wir sind. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt erstaunt, dass ihr euch so lange beherrschen konntet. Ihr habt sicherlich bemerkt, dass das trinken von Blut ein stark mit Emotionen verbundenes Ereignis ist. Wenn ihr im Kampf seid und das Adrenalin durch euren Körper fließt verspürt ihr ein genau so großes verlangen euch zu nähren, als wenn ihr mit jemandem intim seid. Ihr müsst nur aufpassen, dass ihr nicht entdeckt werdet. Im Kampf ist es einfach, die Opfer sind auf jeden Fall tot, aber wenn ihr mit jemandem schlaft und ihn oder sie beißt, dann wird das Folgen haben. Ihr müsst euch sicher sein euren Durst unter Kontrolle zu haben".

Aurora schoss eine weitere Frage durch den Kopf.

"Was passiert wenn ein Vampir das Blut eines anderen Vampirs trinkt?"

Wieder musste Marcus lächeln.

"Das ist wahrscheinlich die wichtigste Frage die ihr heute stellen werdet. Erst einmal nichts. Wenn ihr den Vampir aber damit tötet, dann übernehmt ihr einen Teil seiner Macht, vorausgesetzt er ist stärker als ihr", endete Marcus seine Erklärung.

Aurora brauchte erst einmal etwas Zeit um all diese Informationen zu verarbeiten.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13:

Eineinhalb Jahre später:

Aurora lief früh am Morgen durch die Haustüre in Marcus Haus. Es war inzwischen wieder Sommer und wurde früh hell. Schnell schloss sie die Türe hinter sich um die Sonne nicht ins Haus zu lassen.

Aurora war in den letzten Monaten mehrmals in die Kaiserstadt gereist und hatte sich in der großen Bibliothek der Universität umgesehen und nach weiteren Antworten gesucht und frustrierend wenig gefunden. Die einzige neue Information die sie über sich hatte, war aus einem Buch, dass die in einem kleinen Schrank gefunden hatte und leicht zu übersehen gewesen war. Aus jenem Buch hatte sie erfahren, dass sie nicht die einzige Frau war, die Molag Bal zum Opfer gefallen war. Sie wurden in der Regel Töchter von Kalthafen genannt. In dem Buch wurde auch noch von der ungewöhnlichen Sonnenresistenz berichtet. Der Rest des Buches war gefüllt mit wilden Spekulationen über Vampire im Allgemeinen.  
Obwohl sie es als wenig hilfreich erachtet hatte, hatte sie es aus der Bibliothek entwendet und mit nach Bruma genommen.

Aurora hatte in den letzten Wochen immer mehr das Gefühl, das Marcus sie nicht mehr um sich haben wollte. Er war kalt und vermied es ihr unnötig oft über den Weg zu laufen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das er etwas im Schilde führte und nicht wollte, dass sie etwas davon erfuhr.

Sie schloss die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich und ließ ihren Mantel zu Boden fallen. Aurora hatte die Nacht außerhalb der Stadt verbracht und gejagt. Trotz des warmen Sommers waren sehr wenige Menschen unter freiem Himmel zu sehen gewesen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Bevölkerung in und um Bruma etwas von Vampiren in der Gegend wussten, denn allen denen sie Nachts begegnete, waren bewaffnet und offenbar darauf vorbereitet, ihre Waffen einzusetzen. Sie hatte in der letzten Woche niemanden ohne einen Kampf überwältigen können.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie stand auf und lief zur Türe. Als sie sie geöffnet hatte, sah sie, dass Marcus davor stand. Er sah freundlich aus, wie immer, aber seine Augen funkelten in einer Art und Weise, die Aurora nicht beschreiben konnte.  
Sie machte einen Schritt nach hinten in das Zimmer um ihm den Eintritt zu erlauben.

"Ihr seid eine Tochter von Kalthafen", sagte er mit freundlicher Stimme.

Aurora stutzte einen Moment.  
Woher wusste er was sie war? Wie hatte er davon erfahren? Sie überlegte kurz, dann blitzte die Erkenntnis in ihr auf. Er musste das Buch gefunden haben und das was er aus ihm gelernt hatte in ihren Fähigkeiten wieder erkannt haben.

Sie sagte nichts sondern nickte ihm nur zu um zu signalisieren, dass er Recht hatte.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

Was tat ihm leid, dass sie ein Vampir war? Was sie bei ihrer Verwandlung erdulden musste? Aurora wünschte sich, dass er sich einmal klar ausdrücken konnte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte sie nicht mit ihm darüber reden.

Sie drehte sich von ihm Weg und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Müde begann sie damit ihre Waffen abzulegen. Sie hoffte, dass er verstehen würde, dass sie nicht reden wollte.

Sie spürte seine Präsens immer noch hinter sich. Entnervt wollte sie sich umdrehen um es deutlicher zu machen, als sich plötzlich starke Hände um ihren Hals legten und sie würgten.  
Überrascht versuchte sie mit ihren Händen hinter sich zu greifen und den Angreifer zu packen. Ihre Hände fassten ins leere.

Mit der letzten Luft die sie in den Lungen hatte, rief sie nach Marcus.

Ein leises Lachen an ihrem Ohr sagte ihr, dass es Marcus war, der sie würgte.

Das leise höhnische Lachen lies die Erinnerung an Molag Bal wieder aufleben. Aurora konnte förmlich die Kälte und Hitze von Kalthafen auf ihrer Haut spüren.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie sich zwei spitze Zähne an ihre Kehle drückten und ihre Haut durchdrangen. Marcus gab gierige Geräusche von auch und begann hastig ihr Blut zu trinken. Aurora wusste, dass sie schnell handeln musste, sonst war sie tot. Sie konnte bereits spüren wie ihre Kraft nachließ. Zum Glück hatte sie erst vor wenigen Stunden zwei Menschen ausgelaugt, sonst hätte sie wohl schon das Bewusstsein verloren.

Mit einer gezieltem Schlag ihrs Kopfes traf sie Marcus direkt auf der Nase du spürte wie er zurückzuckte.  
Seine Zähne waren noch immer in ihren Hals gesenkt, so dass er beim Zurückgehen mit seinem Kopf ein Stückchen ihrer Haut mit sich riss.  
Aurora brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Nach wenigen Augenblicken nahm sie eine abwehrende Haltung ein und wartete darauf, dass Marcus sie Angriff.

Als er auf sie zustürmte schnellte ihre Hand nach vorne und gab ihm einen Stoß direkt auf das Brustbein. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch flog er nach hinten und durch die Wand von Auroras Zimmer in den Wohnbereich des Hauses.

Sie stieg durch das Loch in der Wand und stellte ich über ihn, ihren Fuß auf seiner Kehle.

"Warum?", fragte sie ihn langsam.

"Könnt ihr euch das nicht denken? Euer Blut ist mächtig. Ich habe euch geleert nur an euch zu denken", sagte er in seiner gewohnt höflichen Stimme.

"Dachtet ihr wirklich, ihr könntet mich besiegen?", fragte Aurora und drückte ihn Fuß stärker auf seinen Hals.

"Das denke ich immer noch", entgegnete er ihr und packte mit beiden Händen ihren Fuß am Knöchel.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht und schlug hart mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden auf. Mit einem Mal war Marcus wieder über ihr und versuchte erneut seine Zähne in ihren Hals zu schlagen. Mit einem ihrer Füße versetze Aurora ihm einen harten Tritt unter die Gürtellinie und er flog mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei auf den Herd. Seine Kleidung fing Feuer und verbrannte seine Haut.

Aurora nutzte seine Ablenkung und umfasst nun ihrerseits seine Kehl mit ihren Händen. Sie Spürte, wie das Feure, dass an ihm brannte, begann durch ihre Lederrüstung zu dringen.

Mit einem starken Druck ihrer Hand brach sie ihm das Genick. Eine schnelle Bewegung ihrer Hand später und sein Kopf flog aus der Küche in den Wohnbereich. Seine brennenden Haare steckten schnell den großen, luxuriösen Sessel in Brand.

Aurora hatte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Würde sie bleiben oder fliehen?  
Sie schaute hinab auf die brennende Leiche von Marcus und entschied sich zu fliehen. Die Wachen würden den Keller durchsuchen und herausfinden was Marcus war. Sie war nun schon über ein Jahr in der Stadt und es war bekannt, dass sie zu dem nun totem Vampir gehörte.

Schnell bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Flammen in ihr Zimmer und begann ihre Sachen zu packen. Nach nicht einmal einer Minute verließ sie das brennende Haus und begab sich Richtung West-Tor.

Zum Glück war es noch so früh am Morgen und die Straßen leer waren, dachte Aurora während sie sich ihre Kapuze tieferer in die Stirn zog. Ohne Probleme verließ sie die Stadt und begann auf der Straße Richtung Süden zu laufen.

Nach dem sie sich ein wenig von der Stadt entfernt hatte, setzte sie sich unter einen Baum in den Schatten und begann darüber nachzudenken, wohin sie jetzt gehen sollte.

Sie war dumm genug gewesen, ihren echten Namen zu benutzten und würde sicherlich bald gesucht werden. Wenn sie die Lage richtig einschätzte, dann würde sie sich bald in ganz Cyrodiil nicht mehr sehen lassen können. Die Menschen waren sehr paranoid wenn es um Vampire ging. Sie musste also das Land verlassen, aber wohin? Als erstes viel ihr Hochfells ein, immer hin war sie eine Bretonin, oder ihr Vater war einer gewesen. Aber um dort hinzugelangen müsste sie durch Himmelsrand reisen, auch noch in der Nähe von Markarth und das wollte sie um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Morrowind wäre perfekt, sie war schon einmal dort gewesen als Kind. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie als Mensch unter den Dunkelelfen auffallen würde, aber es erschien ihr trotzdem die beste Möglichkeit zu sein.

Um in das Land der Dunkelelfen zu kommen, würde sie nach Cheydinhal reisen müssen um dort über die Grenze gehen zu können. Sie wusste nicht genau wie groß das Herzland war, aber sie schätze, dass sie mindestens eine Woche benötigen würde, da sie es nicht riskieren wollte am Tage zu reisen.

Zufrieden und müde lehnte Aurora sich an den Baum und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann schlief sie ein.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14:

Zwei Wochen später:

Aurora schaute sich um, das Land in dem sie war, war trostlos und zugleich wunderhaft. In der Ferne konnte sie den Roten Berg sehen, wie er in die Höhe aufragte und alle anderen Berge weit übertraf. Aus ihm schwebten dünne graue Rauchschwaden empor, die weit über das von Asche grau gefärbte Land zogen. Riesige Pilze sprossen aus dem Boden bis in die Höhe eines mehrstöckigen Gebäudes. In manchen von ihnen waren sogar Behausungen zu erkennen. Aurora war als Kind schon einmal hier gewesen, aber hatte sich Nichteisens erinnert, wie fantastisch dieses Land war. Es wirkte so ungewöhnlich, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte es zu erfassen.

Vor ihr erhoben sich hohe schwarze Mauern und ein Tor öffnete sich in dem Gemäuer. Als sie langsam darauf zu lief, immer darauf achtend, die Kapuze auf dem Kopf zu behalten, sah sie, dass einige Dunmer-Wachen vor dem Eingang in die Stadt standen.

Aurora spürte, wie der Durst in ihr aufflammte, sie hatte seit mehr als vier Tagen keinen Tropfen Blut mehr getrunken und es viel ihr schwer ihre Beherrschung zu bewahren. Mit viel Mühe schaffte sie es ihren Täuschungszauber um sich aufzubauen und würde in die Stadt eingelassen. Obwohl eine der Wachen wirklich gut gerochen hatte, wusste Aurora, dass sie darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen konnte, sie musste auf die richtige Gelegenheit warten um ihren Durst zu stillen, ansonsten konnte sie sofort wieder Weiterziehen.

Langsam und mit offenen Augen und geschärften Sinnen, bewegte sie sich durch die Straßen von Silgrad. In einer kleinen Nebengasse sah sie einen alten Dunmer sitzen. Er war vollkommen schutzlos. Es war eigentlich nicht Auroras Art sich vollkommen wehrlose Opfer zu suchen, aber ihre geringen moralischen Bedenken wurden schnell vom Durst verdrängt.

Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu und schaute von Oben auf seine sitzende Gestallt herab. Es war inzwischen später Abend und er schlief. Sie konnte sehen, dass er vor Kälte zitterte.

Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und packte ihn am Kragen seines Mantels. Als sie ihn nach oben auf seine Beine zog, stellte sie fest, dass er viel zu wenig wog für sein Gewicht. Er wachte schlagartig auf und schaute sie ängstlich an. Nun vollkommen vom Durst übermannt, senkte sie ohne lange zu überlegen ihre Zähne in seinen Hals.

Sein Blut schmeckte fad und dünn, es spiegelte seine äußere Erscheinung gut wieder. Als sie ihn bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgesaugt hatte, setzte sie seinen toten Körper wieder auf den Boden. Jetzt da sie wieder klar denken konnte, merkte sie, dass sie einen Armen. Bettler getötet hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich von ihm ab und schaute zurück in Richtung der Hauptstraße. Eine kleine Gestalt, fing ihren Blick. Sie konnte trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen, dass es sich um ein kleines Dunkelelfen-Kind handelte. Der Junge war vielleicht fünf Jahre alt. Seinem erstarrten und verängstigtem Blick konnte sie entnehmen, dass er wusste was sie war.  
Sie würde ihn töten müssen. Wenn sie hier bleiben wollte, dann musste er streben. Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass er jeden. Moment in Richtung des nahegelegenen Süd-Tores der Stadt rennen würde um Hilfe zu rufen.

Langsam machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er war wie erstarrt und bewegte sich nicht. Sie hatte viel ihrer. Menschlichkeit verloren seit sie ein Vampir war, aber war sie wirklich in der Lage ein Kind zu töten, einfach nur, weil es im falschen Moment am falschen Ort war? Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr ja, sie war dazu fähig. Aber ihr Verstand wehrte sich dagegen.

Ohne dass die es merkte, machte sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Plötzlich begann er zu rennen und schrie um Hilfe.

"Hilfe, Blutsauger! Hier ist ein Vampir!", hallte seine hohe Stimme durch die Stadt.

In unfassbar kurzer Zeit waren die Wachen zu ihm geeilt und er zeigte auf sie. Aurora hatte gerade genug Zeit ihr Schwert aus der Scheide an ihrem Rücken zu ziehen um einen Schlag der ersten Wache abzulenken.

Es gelang ihr eine Wache zu töten, dann waren schon vier weitere um sie herum. Ihr Instinkt übernahm und sie tötete weitere zwei der Ordnungshüter. Inzwischen standen sicherlich zehn Wachen um sie herum. Sie behinderten sich zwar in ihrer Zahl, aber Aurora wusste trotzdem, dass sie hilflos unterlegen war. Sie musste fliehen, die gesamten Wachen der Stadt waren hinter ihr her.

Mit einem großen Sprung befreite sie sich aus der Menge der Wachen und begann in Richtung des Tores zu fliehen. Auf einmal kamen ihr weiter zwanzig Wachen entgegen und schnitten ihr den Weg ab.  
Aurora schaute sich um. Auf ihrer linken sah sie Häuser und ein Netz aus Straßen in dem sie sich nicht auskannte, auf der anderen Seite erhob sich die Mauer etwa fünfundzwanzig Meter in die Höhe. Die Mauer war aus großen groben Steinen gebaut worden und bot reichlich Möglichkeiten nach oben zu steigen.

Sie entschied sich dafür, die Mauer zu übersteigen. In großen Sprüngen begann sie an der Mauer empor zu klettern. Als sie schon glaubte es geschafft zu haben, hörte sie ein surrendes Geräusch und auf einmal explodierte ein brennender Schmerz in ihrer rechten Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen und verlor den Halt mit der Hand. Zum Glück hatte ihre linke Hand einen guten Griff und sie schaffte es sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach oben auf den Wehrgang zuziehen.

Plötzlich brach eine Türe zu ihrer Rechten auf und ein Soldat stürmte auf sie zu. Aurora schnellte nach vorne und brach ihm mit der Linken. Hand das Genick. Sie warf eine Blick nach unten in die Stadt und konnte gerade noch einem fliegen dem Pfeil ausweichen. Am Füße de Mauer sah sie wie ein Teil der Wachen in der Mauer verschwand und sich offenbar auf den Weg nach oben machte.

Sie würde wieder fliehen müssen, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Entschlossen packte sie den noch leben den Mann am Boden des Wehrgangs und schlug ihre Zähne in seinen Hals. Sie spürte wie der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter nachließ. Entschlossen packte sie mit einer Hand nach dem Pfeil und zog ihn heraus.  
Als sie alles Blut der Wache getrunken hatte, sprang sie geschmeidig von der Mauer auf die Ebene, die zum Glück schnell in Wald überging, und begann zu Rennen. Zwei Pfeile flogen hinter ihr her, dann es sie außer Reichweite der Bogenschützen.

Frustriert sank Aurora an einem Baum zu Boden. Sie war nicht einem eine Woche in Morrowind gewesen, bis sie einen Fehler begangen hatte und wieder fliehen musste. Es war einfach unmöglich. Warum hatte Molag Bal ihr das angetan? Sie würde den Rest ihres unendlichen Lebens auf der Flucht sein. Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach töten können?

 

Offenbar war sie eingeschlafen, denn als sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, dämmerte der Morgen. Aber was sie geweckt hatte, war nicht die Sonne sondern das Gebell von Hunden, dass sich ihr schnell nährte.

Aurora sprang auf und begann zu Rennen. Am Stand der Sonne konnte sie sehen, dass sie sich nach Südwesten begab. Sie wusste, dass sich dort die Grenze zu Himmelsrand befand, aber im Moment hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn sie einen Kampf vermeiden wollte. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sich ihre Schulter regeneriert hatte und nur noch ein wenig stach, so als hätte sie Muskelkater. Schnell ließ sie die Jäger hinter sich und nährte sich der Grenze.

Sie war die gesamte Strecke so schnell gerannt, wie sie nur konnte. Noch nie hatte sie ihre Kräfte so vollkommen ausgereizt. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung verspürte sie kein Müdigkeitsgefühl oder Erschöpfung. Sie hatte in weniger als einem halben Tag die über hundert Meilen bis zur Grenze zurückgelegt.

Jetzt wo sie vor dem Pass stand, der sie zurück in ihr Heimatland bringen würde, verspürte sie den Drang, genau dorthin zurückzukehren.


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15:

Das ständige Herbstklima im Rift hieß Aurora in Himmelsrand willkommen. Sie war noch etwa eine halbe Tagesreise von Rifton entfernt. Genau das war auch ihr Ziel. Sie war nur ein paarmal in der Stadt gewesen und dort relativ unbekannt. Außerdem kannte sie sich im Rattenweg gut aus, da sie einen Auftrag für die Gefährten dort erledigt hatte und vorerst konnte sie sich dort verstecken.

Sie wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was sie tun sollte, wenn sie erst mal in Rifton war, aber sie freute nach beinah zwei Jahren wieder in Himmelsrand zu sein.

 

Eine Woche später:

Aurora saß an einem kleinen Tisch, ihr gegenüber befand sich ein alter Mann. Vor ihm auf der Tischoberfläche lag das Schwert, dass sie in der Ruine des Wolken-Herrscher-Tempels gefunden hatte. Mit interessiertem Blick begutachtete er die Klinge.   
Arora war ihm aufgefallen, als sie durch die größte Halle der Rattenwege gelaufen war und er sie, oder vielmehr das Schwert, aus seiner Türe heraus gesehen hatte. 

„Wie war euer Name doch gleich gewesen?“, fragte sie ihn. 

„Oh, mein Name tut nichts zur Sache, aber mich würde interessieren, wo ihr diese Klinge gefunden habt“, antwortete er ihr mit einer freundlichen aber distanzierten Stimme.

Aurora überlegte ob sie ihm die Geschichte erzählen sollte. Sie entschied sich dafür. Wenn sie ihm nichts über sich erzählte, dann würde es nicht schaden und sie konnte vielleicht ein wenig mehr über das Schwert erfahren.

„Ich habe es in der Nähe von Bruma gefunden“, sagte sie.

„In der Nähe von Bruma?“.

„In einer Ruine etwa zwei Stunden nördlich der Stadt, wenn ich mich nicht täusche stand dort vor dem großem Krieg der Wolken-Herrscher-Tempel“.

„Ihr wart bei der Ruine des Tempels?“, fragte er ungläubig, „Waren dort keine Thalmor?“.

Aurora nickte.

„Es war eine Patrouille dort, sie suchten nach zwei Menschen. Die Namen die sie nannten, waren Esbern und Delphine. Botschafterin Elewen wollte sie offenbar gefangen nehmen lassen“.

Aurora konnte sehen, wie sich sein Gesicht kurz veränderte. Sorge spiegelte sich auf ihm wieder.

„Wisst ihr warum nach ihnen gesucht wird?“, fragte Aurora.

Sie konnte sehen, dass der Man vor ihr kurz überlegte bevor er sprach. 

„Es heißt, sie wären die letzten Mitglieder der Klingen“, sagte er und begann damit das Schwert genauer zu betrachten. So wie er es in der Hand hielt und damit umging war zu sehen, dass er schon oft ein Schwert geführt haben musste.

Seine Bewegungen waren sicher und er routiniert, als er sich die Waffe unter die Augen hielt um den Griff genauer zu betrachten. Sie schaute einige Minuten zu, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. 

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr euch so gut mit diesem Schwert auskennt?“, fragte Aurora.

„Ich bin auf meinen Reißen viel herumgekommen, allerdings nicht so viel wie dieses Schwert“, sagte er und legte es zurück auf den Tisch.

Er log, Aurora konnte nicht erklären warum sie es wusste, aber er log.

„Es stammt noch aus Akaviir, die Drachentöter haben es damals mit Tamriel gebracht. Es sehr alt, aber ungebrochen strak. Eine wunderbare Waffe. Ein Meisterwerk der Akaviiri-Schmiedekunst“, sagte er. 

Er nahm das Schwert ein letztes Mal in die Hand, dann steckte er es zurück in die Scheide und schob es zurück über den Tisch, so dass Aurora es entgegen nehmen konnte.

„Passt gut darauf auf, es ist ein Vermächtnis das nicht verloren gehen darf“.

Sie wollte ich gerade darauf ansprechen, dass er gelogen hatte, da wurde draußen auf in der Halle Geschrei laut und sie erhob sich um zu sehen was den Tumult verursacht hatte.

Sie schaute durch das kleine Fenster in der Türe und konnte eine kleine Menschenraube auf der untersten Eben des Raumes sehen. Sie öffnete die Türe und begab sich nach unten, immer darauf achtend, ihren Illusionszauber aufrecht zu erhalten. Als sie unten angekommen war sah sie, dass ein Orc in Schwerer-Rüstung über einer Leiche stand. Sie musste sich nicht weiter nähren um zu sehen, dass es sich bei dem totem um einen Vampir handelte. Der widerliche Geruch seines Blutes verriet ihr, dass es ich um einen sehr jungen und wilden Vampir handeln musste. Wahrscheinlich war er nach unten gekommen um sich zu nähren, war aber zu unvorsichtig gewesen.

Der Orc begann zu sprechen.

„Die Dämmerwacht hat alles unter Kontrolle, geht weiter, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen“. 

Dämmerwacht? Sie hatte noch nie davongehört, aber der Name klang eindeutig nach Vampirjägern, sie würde wohl mehr in Erfahrung bringen müssen.

Es war inzwischen schon später Abend und sie beschloss sich hinauf in die Stadt zu wagen um Informationen über die Dämmerwacht zu erlangen. Schnell begab sie sich zurück in den Raum des alten Mannes, verabschiedete sich und befestigte ihr Schwert wieder auf dem Rücken. 

Die Straßen der Stadt waren leer, wie es in Rifton üblich war, niemand wollte der Diebesgilde mehr Chancen geben, als unbedingt nötig. Sie spazierte in Richtung der Taverne, wenn man etwas über diese Leute erfahren konnte, dann dort, dachte sie. 

Auf dem Weg kam ihr eine Wache entgegen und sprach sie an. Es musste wohl sehr langweilig sein, wenn er sie so offen anging. Sie konnte ihm anmerken, dass er geradezu darauf drängte ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen. 

„Habt ihr schon gehört, sie wollen die Dämmerwacht wieder ins Leben rufen. Vampirjäger. Wäre vielleicht auch was für mich“, sagte er voller Enthusiasmus. 

Aurora schaute in sein Gesicht, er war jung, vielleicht achtzehn Jahre alt. 

„Was wisst ihr über die Dämmerwascht?“, fragte sie ihn und lächelte ihm zu.

„Sie sitzen in einer alten Festung, östlich von Rifton. Einst waren sie bekannte Vampirjäger, aber jetzt sind sie in Vergessenheit geraten. Nur noch einige Leute im Rift erinnern sich an sie“, er machte eine Pause und holte nervös Luft. „Euch würden sie dort bestimmt aufnehmen“, sagte er und schaute zu Boden. Aurora konnte sehen wie sich sein Gesicht rot färbte.   
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann sprach er wieder.  
„Meint ihr sie würden Verwendung für mich haben?“, fragte er hoffungsvoll. 

Aurora musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Er war so naiv. Erst seine kleinlichen Versuche sie zu schmeicheln und dann seine Vorlage, so dass sie ihm mit einem Komplement antworten musste. Wenn er nur wüste was sie war. Am Ende ihrer Gedanken konnte sie das Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Schnell schaute sie zu Boden, so dass er ihre Zähne nicht sehen konnte. 

Offenbar deutet er das als Zeichen von Schüchternheit, denn sie spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Als sie ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, schaute sie ihm ins Gesicht und sagte:

„Bestimmt haben sie dass, ein Mann wie ihr, wer könnte dazu schon nein sagen“. 

Sein Mund klappte auf und er schien nicht zu wissen was er tun sollte. Aurora gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und drehte sich von ihm weg. Sobald sie ihr Gesicht aus seinem Sichtfeld gebracht hatte, musste sie sich beherrschen ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. 

Als sie am Süd-Ost Tor der Stadt angelangt war, schaute sie zurück und sah, dass er immer noch da stand, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. 

Sie begann sich nach Osten zu bewegen um die Festung zu suchen, die der junge Wachmann erwähnt hatte. Jetzt wo sie zurück in Himmelsrand war, wollte sie auf keine Fall gleich wieder fliehen müssen, zumindest nicht wenn es vermeidbar war. Sie würde sich die Dämmerwacht einmal ansehen und dann entscheiden ob sie eine Gefahr darstellten.


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16:

Nach einiger Suche fand Aurora die Festung der Dämmerwacht nach etwa der Hälfte der Nacht. Sie hatte den Orc, der den Vampir in den Rattenwegen erschlagen hatte auf der Straße gesehen und war leicht seiner Spur gefolgt. Nachdem sie durch eine kleine Höhle gegangen war, hatte sich ein großes Tal vor ihr geöffnet.

Vorsichtig war sie in das Tal vorgedrungen. Eine Aufwand den sie sich hätte sparen können. Ohne irgendwelche Verteidigungslinien war sie bis zur Festung gekommen.

Sie hörte wie Pfeile auf eine Übungsscheibe abgefeuert wurden. Der Orc den sie verfolgt hatte, sprach mit jemandem.

"Wenn ihr denkt, dass ihr das Zeug dazu habt ein Vampirjäger zu werden, dann sprecht mit unserem Anführer, Isran. Er ist in der Festung", seine Stimme klang rau und entschlossen.

"Sehr wohl", antwortete eine schwache schüchterne Stimme.

Sie würde wohl ebenfalls hinein gehen müssen um festzustellen ob diese Leute eine Bedrohung darstellten. Hoffentlich hatten sie keine Möglichkeit ihrem Illusionszauber zu widerstehen. Sonst würde es wirklich unangenehm werden.

Schnell baute sie den Zauber auf und begann auf den Orc zuzulaufen. Er hatte eine Armbrust in der Hand und war gerade dabei einen weiteren Bolzen einzulegen. Sie überlegte sich gerade was sie sagen sollte um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, da begann er schon zu sprechen.

"Ich erinnere mich an euch. Ihr wart in den Rattenwegen als ich diesen Blutsauger zur Strecke gebracht habe. Wenn ihr gekommen seid um euch uns anzuschließen, dann geht nach drinnen und redet mit Isran".

Aurora nickte ihm zu und lief den Hügel nach oben, der zum Eingang in die Burg führte.  
Die Torflügel hingen schwer in den Angeln und sie musste so fest drücken, dass sie sich nicht sicher war ob sie die Türe als Mensch aufbekommen hätte.  
Nach einem kurzem Gang, befand sie sich in einer großen, runden Halle in deren Decke ein Loch war das das Sonnenlicht hinein ließ. Offenbar war dort oben eine Vorrichtung mit einem Spiegel, die wahrscheinlich dazu diente das Licht zu bündeln. Aurora wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was damit Vampiren angetan worden war.

Entschlossen ging sie durch die einfallende Morgensonne um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Ein älterer Mann sprach mit einem Wächter von Stendar.

"Wir hätten schon viel früher auf euch hören sollen Isran", sagte der Wächter.

"Ja ja, und jetzt, wo die Vampire ein Problem werden kommt ihr wieder hier angelaufen und wollt unsere Hilfe", antwortet Isran ihm. Er hatte einen merkwürdigen Akzent, den sie nicht richtig einordnen konnte.

"Nun zu euch", sagte er und wandte sich ihr zu, "ihr seht so aus, als hätten wir Verwendung für euch. Warum seid ihr gekommen?".

Warum war sie gekommen? Offensichtlich konnte sie ihm nicht den wahren Grund ihrer Anwesenheit mitteilen. Außerdem wirkte er so als ob er jeden, der ihm nicht half sofort wieder aus der Festung schmeißen würde. Aber sie musste noch mehr in Erfahrung bringen um zu sagen, ob sie diese Leute bedrohten oder nicht. 

"Ich bin hier um mich der Dämmerwacht anzuschließen, oder zumindest überlege ich es mir", sagte sie schließlich, aber immer noch vorsichtig um keinen Versacht zu erregen.

"Ihr werdet wunderbar zu uns passen. Ich habe auch gleich eine Aufgabe für euch", sagte er.

Sie nickte und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

"Wächter Tolan hat mir von deutlich erhöhter Vampiraktivität in einer Höhle berichtet, wie hieß sie doch gleich?", wandte er sich fragend an den Wächter.

"Trübhöhlengruft, sie befindet sich etwa einen Tagesmarsch südlich von Dämmerstern", antwortet Tolan ihm.

"Genau, ihr werdet euch dort mit Tolan treffen und herausfinden, was die Blutsauger dort wollen", sagte er nun wieder an Aurora gerichtet, " kommt so schnell wie ihr könnt zurück und berichtet mir. Habt ihr noch Fragen?"

"Diese Vampire, was macht euch so besorgt darüber?", fragte sie und schaute Tolan an.

"Unter ihnen sind welche die mächtiger sind als die üblichen Vampire, die man in Himmelsrand finden kann. Wir müssen unbedingt wissen was dahinter steckt und wer sie sind", antwortete ihr der Wächter.

"Wann brechen wir auf?", fragte Aurora.

"Ich muss auf dem Weg noch einer anderen Suche nachgehen, trefft mich in zwei Wochen bei der Höhle, bis dahin sollten wir beide den Weg geschafft haben ohne dass die Zeit ausgeht. Wenn ihr früher da seid, geht nicht hinein und haltet euch versteckt", gab er ihr zur Antwort und drehte sich zum Gehen.

"Na gut, fühlt euch wie zuhause, es gibt noch nicht viel, aber nehmt euch was ihr braucht", sagte Isran zu ihr und deutete mit seinen Armen auf die Räume um ihn herum.

Aurora nickte und begann sich umzusehen.

Sie würde sich gerne einmal wieder in ein richtiges Bett legen, aber es war wohl zu riskant sich hier schlafen zu legen.  
Während sie sich begann umzusehen hörte sie Isaran reden, wahrscheinlich zu dem Mann, der vor ihr in die Festung gegangen war.

„Ihr da, kommt aus dem Schatten, so dass ich euch ansehen kann“, rief er in seiner lauten Stimme.

Weiter hinten in der Festung fand sie eine Schmiede. Eine Armbrust lag dort auf einem Tisch. Sie begann zu überlegen, ob sie sie mitnehmen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, da ihr der Kampf mit Fernwaffen nicht lag. Wenn sie außerhalb ihrer Armreichweite angreifen musste, hatte sie immer noch ihre Magie, heute sogar noch mehr als vor ihrer Verwandlung.

Die Festung wirkte alles in allem sehr verfallen. Aurora war froh, sich hier nicht länger als nötig aufhalten zu müssen. So entschied sie sich nach einigen Stunden ebenfalls aufzubrechen. Sie zwang sich bis sie außer Sicht der Festung war auf ihre Kapuze zu verzichten um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Als sie endlich außer Sicht war zog sie sie sich schnell über den Kopf und begann Richtung Rifton zu laufen.

Sie hatte vor sich eine Kutsche zu mieten und so schnell wie möglich zu der Höhle zu gelangen. Mächtige Vampire waren interessant, sie musste unbedingt Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen bevor der Wächter die Höhle erreichte.


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17:

Dämmerstern war ein kleines Dorf, nicht mehr. Aurora hatte zwar gewusst, dass es sich um nicht viel mehr Handeln würde, aber da sie selber aus Weißlauf kam und die letzten zwei Jahre im Kaiserreich zugebracht hatte, hatte sie als Hauptstadt eines Fürstentums einfach mehr erwartet.

Die Fahrt mit dem Karren war zwar schnell, aber auch äußerst unkomfortabel gewesen. Zum Glück war die Sonne nie länger als eine Stunde am Stück ungehindert auf sie herab geschienen, aber trotz der Wolken war Sommer und die Tage daher recht lang. Aber nach zwei Tagen hatte sie es endlich hinter sich gebracht.

Dank ihrer verbesserten Selbstkontrolle, hatte sie dem Fahrer nicht die Kehle herausgerissen und sein Blut getrunken. Jetzt nach zwei Tagen, denen sie in Folge der Sonne ausgesetzt gewesen war, hatte der Durst begonnen in ihrer Kehle zu brennen. Nach dem sie am Rande der Stadt abgesetzt worden war, machte sie sich auf um zu jagen.

Auf einer kleinen verschneiten Lichtung, es lag trotz des Sommers eine dünne Schneedecke auf dem Boden, fand sie einen einzelnen Soldaten der Sturmmäntel. Richtig, der Bürgerkrieg. Sie hatte auf dem Weg nach Dämmerstern erstaunlich wenig vom Krieg mitbekommen.  
Egal, er war leichte Beute und was wichtiger war, er war allein.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gestärkt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt, sie musste erfahren, wo genau sich die Höhle befand und am einfachsten war das in einem Gasthaus.

Die Taverne zum Windigen Gipfel, war das einzige derartige Gebäude das es in Dämmerstern gab. Die Sonne begann gerade hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden und färbte den wolkigen Himmel rot orange. Aurora war unsagbar froh darüber immer noch diese schönen Momente zu sehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie überleben würde, ohne Sonne. Für die Wärme die die Sonnenstrahlen ihrer Haut brachten, nahm sie das leichte Stechen gerne in Kauf, das durch den direkten Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht ausgelöst wurde.

Ihr Timing war gut. Wenn sie schnell erfahren konnte, wo sie zu suchen hatte, dann würde sie in der Nacht reisen können und ihre Haut konnte sich ein wenig erholen.

Das Innere der Taverne war nichts Besonderes. Eine Schankstube mit einigen Tischen und Bänken und angrenzenden Zimmern, die wahrscheinlich gemietet werden konnten. Hinter der Theke stand ein Nord, er hatte schulterlanges rotbraunes Haar und trug die typische Arbeitskleidung eines Wirts.

Aurora setzte sich auf einen der Schemel an der Theke und wartete darauf, dass er zu ihr kam.

"Was darf es sein?", fragte er sie, als er schließlich vor ihr stand. "Ein Med und etwas zu Essen, oder lieber einen Raum um zu übernachten?".

"Viel mehr hätte ich gerne Informationen, wenn ihr damit dienen könnt", sagte sie und schaute ihn freundlich an.

"Das hängt natürlich davon ab, was ihr wissen wollt, aber wenn ich kann, werde ich euch helfen".

"Was wisst ihr über Vampiraktivität hier in der Nähe?", fragte sie.

Er überlegte kurz, bevor er ihr antwortete.

"Südlich von hier gibt es eine Höhle, oder manche sagen es sei ein altes Grab. Erst vor ein paar Stunden waren zwei Wächter von Stendar hier und sagten sie würden dorthin gehen".

Die Wächter haben nicht gewartet. Aurora war nicht überrascht, das Misstrauen zwischen Wächtern und Dämmerwacht ging wohl tiefer als sie gedacht hatte. Sie konnte sich das vielleicht zu Nutzen machen, wenn die Dämmerwacht wirklich zu einer Gefahr werden sollte.

"Könnt ihr mir sagen, wie ich dort hin gelange?", fragte sie den Wirt.

"Ich kann euch die Position auf einer Karte zeigen, wenn ihr wollt", antwortet er und zerrte ein großes zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament unter der Arbeitsfläche des Tisches hervor.

Nachdem er ihr die Position genau gezeigt hatte, bedankte Aurora sich bei ihm und verließ das Dorf in Richtung Süden.

 

Sie hatte den Eingang zur Höhle einfacher gefunden, als erhofft. Sie schaute sich um, eine dünne aber merkliche Spur von Blut führte durch den Schnee in die Höhle hinein. Dem Geruch zufolge stammte es von einem Menschen. Vorsichtig betrat sie die Höhle und schaute sich um.

Ein schmaler Gang führte in die Tiefe. An seinen Wänden wuchsen viele Schimmelpilze und tauchten die Höhle in ein kaltes dämmriges Licht. Auf einmal öffnete sich der Gang in eine Halle. Sie war so groß, dass zu ihrer linken sogar ein kleiner Turm gebaut worden war. Von Oben fiel ein Wasserfall in ein kleines Flussbett, das sich einmal quer durch die Höhle erstreckte und den Schnee an seinen Rändern schmelzen ließ. Sie spürte die Präsenz von Vampiren schlagartig. Sie war nicht in der Lage zusagen um wie viele es sich handelte, aber sie waren da.

Ein Hund bellte, allerdings klang sein Bellen ehr wie ein verstümmeltes Brüllen. Ein Schauder lief über Auroras Rücken. Was für eine Kreatur war das? Als nächstes hörte sie zwei Stimmen, die sich nährten. Ihre feinen Sinne konnten außerdem das Knistern von Magie hören. Wenn sie einen Kampf vermeiden wollte, dann musste sie sich bemerkbar machen.

"Wahrscheinlich noch so ein Wächter von Stendar", sagte eine Frau.

"Er hat gut gekämpft. Denkt daran, er hat zwei unserer Brüder getötet".

Also waren sie Vampire, offenbar die nach denen sie suchte. Sie machte einen Schritt aus dem Schatten der Wand hinter sie stand und schaute die beiden Vampire an, die ihr entgegen kamen.

"Da sieh an", sagte die Frau, "Hat Lord Harkon noch einmal jemanden geschickt um hier zu suchen?", fragte sie.

"Mich hat niemand geschickt, ich habe euch gesucht", begann Aurora, wurde aber von ihrem gegenüber unterbrochen.

"Dann seid ihr hier an der falschen Adresse", sagte sie kalt und sprang auf Aurora zu.

Sie war so schnell, dass Aurora es nur in aller letzter Sekunde schaffte ihr auszuweichen. Wenn sie sie einfach so angriffen, dann musste das was sie hier taten wohl wirklich wichtig sein.

Wie sich herausstellte waren die beiden Vampire trotzt Auroras anfänglichem Zweifel keine wirkliche Herausforderung. Marcus war um einiges mächtiger gewesen und hatte ihr deutlich mehr Probleme gemacht.

Als beide Vampire tot waren und der Hund durch den Höhleneingang geflohen war, schaute sie sich um. Die Kammer in der sie sich befand hatte direkt vor ihr einen weiteren Ausgang, der allerdings durch ein Tor versperrt war. Sie machte einige Schritte darauf zu und blieb plötzlich unvermittelt stehen. Wächter Tolans Leiche lag vor ihr auf dem Boden. Sein Körper war furchtbar zugerichtet. All seine Gliedmaßen standen in seltsamen Winkeln von seinem Körper ab und zwei seiner Finger fehlten. Entweder war er für Informationen gefoltert worden oder einer der Vampire hatte große Freude daraus gezogen ihn so zu quälen. Wahrscheinlich beides.

Angewidert wand Aurora sich ab und legte die letzten Meter bis zum Tor zurück. Wie sich herausstellte war das Tor fest verschlossen. Die Bauweise erinnerte sie an die beiden alten Nordruinen, die sie schon betreten hatte. Also musste es irgendwo einen Hebel geben der das Tor öffnete. Nach dem sie ihren Blick durch die Höhle hatte kreisen lassen, stellte sie fest, dass der einzige Ort an dem es Sinn machen würde zu suchen, der Turm in der linken Ecke der Kammer war.

Eine schmale Treppe führte in dem leicht schiefen Bauwerk nach oben und endete an einem Fenster, das auf das Tor schaute. Ein eiserner Hebel, der mit kleinen Ornamenten verziert war, befand sich darunter auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig legte sie den Hebel um, halb darauf gefasst, dass sie irgendeine Falle ausgelöst hatte, aber nichts geschah. Ein rattern wie von Zahnrädern und Ketten war zu hören, dann öffnete sich das Tor.

Schnell war sie nach unten gegangen und stand vor dem nun offenen Durchgang. Die Luft die daraus empor kam, roch alt und abgestanden. Der raue Felsgang öffnete sich schnell in einen breiten und höheren, länglichen Raum, der seinem Anschein nach von den alten Nord gebaut worden war. Links und rechts an der Wand standen steinerne Särge, die größten Teils offen waren. Etwa nach zwei Dritteln des Raumes führte eine Treppe zwei Meter in die Höhe und gab dem Raum eine zweite Ebene. 

Als sie noch einige Meter von der Treppe entfern war, hörte sie Schritte im oberen Teil. Sie war schon so nahe am Aufgang, dass sie nicht nach oben sehen konnte. Sie zog ihren Dolch aus der Scheide und fasste ihn an der Klinge um ihn schnell werfen zu können. So leise wie möglich schlich sie die Treppe nach oben und sah den Vampir. Es handelte sich um eine Frau, die eine Lederrüstung trug, die in rot und schwarz gehalten war. Dem Anschein nach war sie noch etwas gepolstert und bot mehr Schutz als Auroras Lederhose und Jacke, aber sie hatte sie über die Jahre lieb gewonnen und sich in Bruma ein neues und stärkeres Model anfertigen lassen.

Sie hatte schon beim Betreten der Kammer gemerkt, dass sich ein weiterer Vampir in der Nähe befand und erwartet sie hier zu finden. Entschlossen holte sie mit ihrem Wurfarm aus und schleuderte den Dolch in die Richtung des Vampires. 

Die klinge grub sich von hinten in die Schulter der Frau. Mit einem lauten Fauchen drehte sie sich um und stürmte auf Aurora zu. Noch bevor die Frau einen Schutzzauber aufbauen konnte, hatte Aurora zwei Eisgeschoße in ihren Bauch und Brustkorb geschleudert. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen brach sie zusammen und war tot. Offenbar war ihr altes Aussehen nur zeugnisihrer späten Verwandlung gewesen und nicht Ergebnis eines langen Lebens als Unsterbliche. Mit einem Fuß drehte sie die Frau auf den Bauch und zog ihren Dolch aus der Schulter.

Auf der zweiten Ebene führte ein Weg zurück in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war, endete aber auf halbem Weg und verschwand dann in einen erneuten Felsgang in der Wand. Ein Gittertor versperrte den Weg, aber eine Zugkette befand sich direkt neben dem Tor. Bereit um eventuellen Fallen auszuweichen, zog Aurora an der Kette. Das Tor hob sich und verschwand in der Decke. Entweder hatte es hier keine Fallen gegeben oder die Vampire hatten schon alle entschärft. 

Schnell kam sie an eine weitere Treppe und folgte ihr einige Stufen nach unten. Sie fand sich in einer Art Gruft wieder. Links und rechts erhoben sich Grabnischen und bildeten einen quadratischen Raum, in dessen Mitte sich vier Säulen erhoben. 

Einige Draugr kämpften gegen einen weiteren Vampir. Die beiden Draugr waren größer als alle die sie je gesehen hatte. Sie trugen Helme auf denen Hörnern sahen und schwangen große Schwerter. Sie wartete, um zu sehen ob es dem Vampir gelingen würde beide Gegner zu überwältigen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, hatte der Vampir es geschafft einen der beiden Draugr zu töten, aber der zweite hatte sein großes Ebenerzschwert über seinen Kopf gebracht und ließ es herab fahren. Mit einem lautem Knacken und dann einem kurzem Schmerzensschrei, spaltet es den Kopf des Vampirs. Mit gezogenem Schwert verließ sie ihre Deckung und bewegte sich auf den Draugr zu. Als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte, öffnete er sein Mund und eine unfassbare Kraft warf sie nach hinten. Die Druckwelle wurde von einem bläulichem Schimmern und einem markerschütterndem Donnern begleitet. 

Aurora brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Noch während sie dabei war wieder aufzustehen, schwang der große Draugr sein Schwert auf sie hinab. Sie war nur in der Lage der Klinge auszuweichen, weil sie sich wieder auf den Boden fallen ließ und zur Seite rollte. Das brachte sie auf einen Plan. Noch während er sein Schwer wieder hob, rollte sie sich unter ihn und stach mit ihrer Akaviiri-Klinge zwischen seinen Beinen nach oben. Nach dem sie den Widerstand des Beckenknochens mit Hilfe ihrer übernatürlichen Stärke durchdrungen hatte, trieb sie das Schwert bis zum Griff in seinen Bauch. Mit einem schreienden Geräusch brach er über ihr zusammen und kippte nach hinten um. Nur im letzten Moment konnte sie ihre Beine aus dem Weg ziehen und so verhindern, dass seine schwere, verrostete eisen Rüstung ihr die Knochen zertrümmerte. 

Während sie den Staub von ihrer Kleidung klopfte stand sie auf. Dieser Draugr war mächtiger gewesen als alle, denen sie zuvor begegnet war.   
Nach weiteren Gängen und zwei Vampiren, die sie beide sofort angriffen, erreichte sie eine steile Treppe, die nach oben führte. Langsam um keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen bewegte sie sich nach oben und kam auf eine kleine Terrasse. Zu ihrer linken ging es nach unten und sie konnte Teile der Höhle sehen, die sie vorher schon einmal durchquert hatte. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein Tor aus Gitterstäben, hinter ihm befand sich ein weiterer Raum, der naturbelassen war und wieder aussah wie eine Höhle. 

Auf der andern Seite sah sie einen Vampir, der mit einer Übergroßen Frostspinne zu kämpfen schien. Der Kampf hielt allerdings nicht lange an und die Spinne war schnell tot. Zufrieden Steckte der Vampir sein Schwert in die Scheide an seinem Gürtel und bewegte sich auf das Tor zu. Schnell trat Aurora hinter eine Ecke um außer Sicht zu bleiben. Das Tor verschwand mit einem lauten Rasseln in der Decke und der Vampir trat heraus. Sie war inzwischen nicht mehr bereit etwas zu riskieren und gab sich nicht zu erkennen. Sie hatte akzeptiert, dass wenn sie erfahren wollte, was hier vor sich ging und eventuell diesen Lord Harkon treffen wollte, sie nicht zögern durfte um weiter in die Höhle vorzudringen. 

Als er an ihr vorbei gegangen war, zog sie ihren Dolch, trat von hinten an ihn heran und schlitzte ihm die Kehle auf. Mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch brach er zusammen.   
Nachdem sie sich an dem Leichnam der Spinne vorbeigezwängt hatte, sah sie eine Türe in der Wand. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie und fand dahinter eine gigantische Halle. Der freie Raum war so groß, dass sie kaum das andere Ende sehen konnte.

Aurora hörte sofort drei Stimmen.

„Von mir erfahrt ihr nichts. Ich habe keine Angst vor euch, Stendar wacht über mich“.

Ein leises Knacken war zu hören, dann sprach eine Frau.

„War das wirklich nötig, er hätte uns vielleicht noch etwas sagen können“.

„Was denn, wir finden, wonach Harkon uns ausgesendet hat und steigen in seiner Gunst, dieser Wächter hatte nichts zu bieten“, antwortete ihr ein Mann.

In diesem Moment, trat Aurora ausversehen gegen einen Stein, der vor ihr auf dem Boden gelegen war. Mit einem lauten Klacken sprang er die Treppe zu ihrer linken nach unten. 

„Was war das?“, hörte sie die Frau fragen. 

Nur einen Moment später, hörte sie wie Magie gewirkt wurde, dann mehrere paar Schritte, die die Treppe zu ihr nach oben kamen. Aurora überlegte nicht lange und zog ihren Dolch und bereitete sich vor. Als sie den ersten Vampir sah, Wurf sie den Dolch. Er traf den Mann in den Bauch, schaffte es aber nicht die Rüstung zu durchdringen. Mit einem metallischem Geräusch viel er zu Boden. Allerdings hatte es den Vampir lange genug abgelenkt, um es ihr zu ermöglichen einen Eistachel in seinen Hals zu schießen. 

Noch bevor er auf den Boden gefallen war, war die Frau in Sicht gekommen, bei ihr befand sich ein Nord, der ihr offenbar unterworfen war. Gemeinsam griffen sie an, sie mit Schwert und Dolch, er mit einem großen Kriegshammer. Die Bewegungen des Menschen waren so ungeschickt, dass es ein leichtes war, seinen Schwüngen auszuweichen, aber die Frau, war eine ganz andere Sache. Sie war wie eine Biene, sie stach mit ihren Waffen um sich und schaffte es mehrmals fast Aurora zu treffen. Gegen die scharfen Stahlwaffen, hatte ihre dünne Lederrüstung nichts entgegen zu stellen. Sie schaffte es einige Schläge gegen die Frau zu führen, scheiterte aber jedes Mal an der guten Verteidigung, die sie hatte, sie schaffte es immer, Auroras Klinge im letzten Moment abzulenken.

Nach einiger Zeit, beschloss sie eine Andere Taktik anzuwenden. Sie wartete bis der Nord seinen Hammer hoch über seinen Kopf gehoben hatte, dann holte sie aus. Sie traf den Schaft der Waffe genau in dem Moment, als sie begann zu fallen. Es gelang ihr, denn Kopf des Hammers so weit zu verschieben, dass er statt auf sie selber, auf den verbleibenden Vampir viel. Mit einem widerlichen Knirschen wurde ihr Schädel zertrümmert. Vor Schreck, seine Meisterin erschlagen zu haben, ließ der Mann die Waffe fallen und starte auf ihre Leiche. Einen Moment später, trennte Auroras Klinge seinen Kopf ab. 

Nachdem Aurora ihren Atem wieder gefunden hatte, begann sie die Stufen nach unten zu steigen. Sie spürte, dass keine Vampire mehr in der Nähe waren, also hielt sie es für sicher genug, um ihre Waffe wieder zu verstauen. 

Eine Schmale Brücke führte über den Abgrund, der die Treppe von einer runden Plattform in der Mitte trennte. Erstaunt darüber, dass sie den Abgrund vorher nicht bemerkt hatte schaute sie in die Tiefe. Sie konnte keinen Boden erkennen. Schaudernd wand sie sich ab und machte sich auf zu dem Podest, was in der Mitte des großen Steinkegels Stand, der sich aus der Tiefe empor streckte. Es schien aus massivem Stein zu sein. Keine Nähte waren zu erkennen. Auf der Oberseite war eine Art Knopf zu sehen. 

Aurora legte eine Hand auf den Knopf und drückte. Auf einmal schoss ein großer eiserner Nagel nach oben. Er hatte mindestens den Durchmesser ihres Daumens. Ein flammender Schmerz explodierte in ihrer Hand, als er sich mitten durch sie hindurch bohrte. Aurora konnte spüren, wie Blut aus ihrer Hand heraus lief. Sie beugte sich nach vorne um zu sehen wohin es verschwand. Eine kleine Rinne transportierte es in das Podest hinein. Plötzlich flammten rosa Flammen um sie herum auf und der Stachel aus dem Podest zog sich zurück und gab ihrer Hand frei. 

Der Schmerz in ihrer Hand ließ schnell nach und verschwand dann vollständig. Das Loch war zwar noch da, aber Aurora machte sich keine Sorgen, spätestens morgen würde ihre Hand wieder normal aussehen und verheilt sein. 

Nachdem sie die Kleinen Steinpodeste, die um sie herum standen verschoben hatte, so dass sie immer am Ende einer Flammenspur saßen, senkte sich der Boden um sie herum um zwei Meter ab. Nur in der Mitte blieb ein großer Monolith stehen. Sie hatte hier also definitiv etwas gefunden. Als sie sich dem sechseckigen Stein nährte, sah sie wie sich eine Seite in den Boden absenkte. Der Stein war also hohl. 

Im inneren stand eine Frau. Ihr Gesicht war bleich, hatte aber schöne Züge. Ihre Lippen waren voll aber wirkten ebenfalls bleich und ausgezehrt, einige kleine Blutstropfen flossen aus ihm hervor. Ihre langen braunen Haare fielen, bis auf zwei geflochtene Zöpfe die sich um ihren Kopf wanden, frei auf ihre Schultern. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie schien bewusstlos zu sein. Gerade als Aurora das erfasst hatte, kippte die Frau nach vorne aus dem Stein heraus. Es gelang Aurora gerade noch sie aufzufangen und so zu verhindern, dass sie mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden schlug. 

Der Fall schien die mysteriöse Frau geweckt zu haben, denn sie schlug die Augen auf. Und befreite sich aus Auroras Armen, die sie immer noch hielten. Als sie wieder auf ihren eignen Beinen stand, war Aurora in der Lage, ihre Augen zu sehen. Die Augen der Frau waren rot, ein wunderschönes rubinrot und ihre Pupillen erinnerten an die einer Katze. Ganz offensichtlich war sie ein Vampir.   
Sie öffnete ihren Mund und begann zu sprechen.

„W-Wo ist … Wer hat euch hier her geschickt?“, fragte sie, offenbar noch verwirrt von ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Wen hattet ihr den erwartet?“, entgegnete sie ihr.

Das schien die Frau aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Sie überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie:

„Auf jeden Fall nicht jemanden wie mich“, ihre Stimme wirkte verwundert und feindselig. 

Was meinte sie nicht jemand wie sie. Hätte sie etwa von einem Menschen geweckt werden sollen? Das hielt Aurora für unwahrscheinlich. Da sie auch ein Vampir war, blieb nur noch eine sinnvolle Möglichkeit. Aurora musste ihren Verdacht überprüfen.

„Was meint ihr, jemand wie ihr?“, fragte sie.

„Eine Tochter von Kalthafen“, entgegnete sie ihr trocken, „Hat mein Vater noch einmal jemanden gefunden, den er für sich opfern konnte?“

Sie war also ebenfalls eine Tochter von Kalthafen. Das wäre vielleicht eine Erklärung, warum sie ihre Präsenz nicht gespürt hatte. Und wer war ihr Vater?

„Ich kenne euren Vater nicht und ich wurde von niemandem hier her geschickt. Ich habe gehört, dass mächtige Vampire hier sind und wollte mehr erfahren“.

„Wenn das so ist, ich kann euch dabei helfen, herauszufinden, was hier vor sich geht“, antwortete sie, etwas freundlicher, „Ich muss nach Hause“. 

„Wo genau müsst ihr hin?“, fragte Aurora neugierig. 

„Meine Familie lebte dort schon sehr lange, es ist eine Burg auf einer Insel westlich von Einsamkeit. Ich würde wetten, wir finden sie dort noch immer“.

„Warum sollte ich euch helfen, dorthin zu gelangen?“, fragte Aurora. Sie wollte wissen, wie wichtig es für die Frau war, dorthin zu gelangen, auch wenn sie sich selber eingestehen musste, dass sie ihr, egal was sie sagen würde, auf jeden Fall helfen wollte.

„Schaut, ihr seid hier her gekommen um mächtige Vampire zu finden und seid auf mich gestoßen. Ich bin wie ihr, von mir könnt ihr mehr lernen als von allen andern Vampiren, die ihr hier hättet antreffen können“. 

Das war genau die Antwort, die sich Aurora erhofft hatte. Allerdings war ihre Neugier noch nicht gestillt. 

„Warum wart ihr hier eingesperrt?“.

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Frau überlegte was sie sagen sollte.

„Das würde ich euch lieber nicht erzählen, wenn das in Ordnung ist“, sie machte eine Pause und seufzte, „Seht, es ist nicht, dass ich … Ich weiß im Moment nicht wem ich trauen kann. Bringt mich nach Hause und ich werde wissen wo wir alle stehen“.

„Seid ihr in Gefahr?“, fragte Aurora besorgt.

„Nein, je nach dem wen wir in der Burg antreffen, werde ich dort in Sicherheit sein“.

Die erneute Erwähnung der Burg, erinnerte sie an etwas, dass sie vorher fragen wollte. Wenn diese Frau nicht genau wusste, ob ihre Familie immer noch am selben Ort lebte, wie lange war sie dann hier gewesen.

„Wie lange wart ihr dort drin?“, fragte sie und deutete auf den Steinsarg.

„Eine gute Frage. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Wer ist Großkönig von Himmelsrand?“.

„Darüber kann man sich streiten“, antwortete Aurora ihr und lächelte ein wenig.

„Ah, ein Erbfolgekrieg, schön zu sehen, dass sich manche Sachen nie ändern. Wer kämpft gegen wen?“.

„Das Kaiserreich unterstützt Elisif, sie ist Jarl von Einsamkeit. Gegen sie steht Ulfric Sturmmantel, er ist der Jarl von Windhelm“. 

„Kaiserreich, welches Kaiserreich?“.

„Das Kaiserreich … aus Cyrodiil?“ 

„Cyrodiil ist der Sitzt eines Kaiserreiches? Ich muss länger geschlafen haben als ich dachte, auf jeden Fall länger als wir geplant hatte. Los, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren“.

„Irgend eine Idee wie wir hier raus kommen?“, fragte Aurora.

„Nun, wir könnten den Selben weg nehmen, auf dem ihr ihr reingekommen seid“, schlug die Frau vor, „Auch ja, mein Name ist Serana“.

„Schön euch kennen zu lernen. Aurora“, antwortetet sie.


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18:

Wie sich herausstellte, war es keine Option denselben Weg zurück zu gehen, da sich die Brücke wohl mit dem Boden abgesenkt hatte und nun nur noch ein breiter Abgrund zurückgeblieben war. 

„Da seid ihr hergekommen?“, fragte Serana und schaute in den Abgrund hinunter.

„Tja, mein Herweg ist wohl keine Option. Habt ihr noch eine andere Idee?“, fragte Aurora im Gegenzug.

Sie sah, wie Serana sich umschaute.

„Auf der anderen Seite gibt es ebenfalls eine Brücke über den Abgrund“, sagte sie und deutete auf das Steinbauwerk, das sich elegant von Kannte zu Kannte schwang. 

Aurora nickte zustimmend.

„Na dann, lasst uns diesen Weg testen“, sagte Serana und grinste sie an, die letzten Reste das Blutes wurden wieder sichtbar.

Aurora wollte sie gerade darauf hinweisen, als Serana mit ihrer Zunge über die Tropfen fuhr und sie so von ihrem Mundwinkel entfernte. Sie gab ein leises seufzen von sich, dann grinste sie sie wieder an.

„Euer Blut schmeckt wirklich einzigartig“, meinte sie mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und begann dann in Richtung der zweiten Brücke zu laufen. 

Als sie sich bewegte und vor Aurora herlief, viel Aurora auf, dass sie leicht schwankte und offenbar Schwierigkeiten hatte sich aufrecht zu halten. Kurz bevor sie zu stürzen drohte, rannte Aurora zu ihr und legte Seranas rechten Arm über ihre Schulter und ihren eignen um die Mitte des alten Vampirs um sie zu stabilisieren. 

„Hey, langsam, nicht dass ihr wieder das Bewusstsein verliert“, flüsterte Aurora. 

„Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur etwas geschwächt durch den Blutmangel“, gab Serana ihr zur Antwort.

„Wie könnt ihr euch so gut kontrollieren? Ihr wart wer weiß wie lange hier unten, wie könnt ihr den Durst unter Kontrolle halten?“.

„Zum einen habe ich etwas von eurem Blut bekommen und es ist mächtig, das kann ich euch sagen. Aber vor allem, seid froh ihr seid kein Mensch. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich um einen Menschen jetzt kontrollieren könnte“. 

Aurora überlegte kurz, ob sie ihr anbieten sollte, etwas ihres Blutes zu trinken, erinnerte sich dann aber an das was Marcus ihr über die Intimität des Nährens erzählt hatte. Allerdings wurde der Gedanke nach der ersten Abschreckung dadurch nur noch verlockender. Ja, sie wollte ihr eigenes Blut mit dieser wunderschönen Frau teilen. 

„Ihr könnt von mir trinken“, sagte sie schließlich, wahrscheinlich zu schnell vor Aufregung.

Sie konnte sehen wie sich Seranas Blick veränderte und sie sich die Zähne leckte. Nach einem Moment veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck zurück ins ernste. 

„Habt ihr schon einmal einen Vampir willentlich von euch trinke lassen?“, fragte sie.

„Nein“, antwortet Aurora ihr in leiser Stimme.

„Das erste Mal sollte nicht so sein, ich will euch das nicht nehmen. Lasst uns hier schnell heraus kommen und dann werde ich mir etwas zu essen suchen“, sagte Serana mit sympathischem Tonfall.

Die Antwort lies einen scharfen Schmerz der Enttäuschung durch Auroras Körper fahren, aber sie nickte und half Serana weiter hin dabei auf den Beinen zu bleiben.  
Als sie die andere Seite der Brücke erreicht hatten, bewegte sich plötzlich etwas vor ihnen. Plötzlich sprangen zwei merkwürdig aussehende Kreaturen mit Flügeln auf sie zu. Ihre Bewegungen wurden von metallischem Kreischen und dem Gerumpel von Steinen begleitet.

„Gargoyles, passt auf!“, rief Serana neben ihr plötzlich und hob ihre freie linke Hand, in der sie sofort begann Magica zu sammeln. 

Aurora tat es ihr gleich und zog mit ihrer rechten Hand die Malachit Klinge, da sie ihr Akaviiri Schert mit Seranas Arm um ihre Schulter nur schwer erreicht hätte. 

„Ich versuche sie auf Distanz zu halten, ihr müsst den Rest erledigen, falls sie zu uns durchbrechen“, befahl Serana.

Aurora gefiel es zwar nicht wie sie mit ihr redete, tat aber was sie wollte. Serana war offenbar eine begabte Magierin, denn die erste der beiden Bestien war tot, bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe von Auroras Schwert gekommen war, durch einen mächtigen Schockzauber, dessen Funken für einen Moment die gesamte Höhle ausleuchteten.

Der zweite Gargoyle hingegen schaffte es ihrem Zauber das erste Mal auszuweichen und nährte sich nun mit springenden Schritten. Ein Eisgeschoss von Serana traf ihn in die Brust und zerbrach dort, so als wäre es auf Stein getroffen, ohne Schaden zu verursachen. Er war so schnell, dass Aurora nur das Schwert nach vorne halten musste und er genau darauf zu raste, allerdings drang die Waffe nicht in ihn ein sondern prallte von seiner Haut ab. Der Aufprall war so stark, dass die Erschütterung, die durch die Klinge zurück in ihren Arm gesendet wurde, ihr das Schwert aus den Händen riss.

Nur einen Moment später kollidierte das Monster mit ihr und sie wurde nach hinten geschleudert und verlor Serana aus den Augen. Sie fand sich nur Zentimeter von der Kante des Abgrundes wieder. Der Gargoyle stand einige Meter vor ihr und schien sich auf seinen nächsten Angriff vorzubereiten.

Aurora überfiel eine Idee. Schnell ließ sie ihre magische Energie in ihre Hände fließen und schleuderte mit all ihrer Kraft ein Eisstachel in die Decke der Höhle. Direkt über dem Gargoyle löste sich ein großer Felsbrocken und viel herab. Als er die Bestie unter sich begrub, splitterten unzählige kleine Felsstückchen umher und stachen in Auroras Haut.

Als sie sich schlie0ßlich erhob sah sie, dass Serana in ähnlicher Verfassung war. Schnell lief sie zu ihr hinüber um zu sehen ob es ihr gut ging. Als sie eine Hand ausstreckte um ihr aufzuhelfen, winkte diese nur ab und begann sich aus eigener Kraft langsam Aufzurichten. Aurora begann sich nach ihrem Schwert umzusehen. Sie konnte es nirgendwo sehen. Es musste unter samt dem Gargoyle unter dem Felsbrocken begraben worden sein. 

Als Aurora sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie, dass Serana eine kleine Treppe nach oben lief. Schnell verdrängte sie den Gedanken an ihr verlorenes Schwert und folgte ihr. 

Nach einigen Biegungen und weiteren Räumen, die allesamt aussahen, als wären sie ebenfalls von den alten Nord gebaut worden, erreichten sie eine große, kreisrunde Halle. Der Bau erinnerte ein wenig an eine Arena, denn sie befanden sich auf halber Höhe und konnten auf diesem Level auch einmal um die Halle herum gehen. In der Mitte, einige Meter unter ihnen, befand sich eine runde Fläche, die mit Sand bedeckt war. Auf der ihr gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich eine Wand, die aus massivem Stein gefertigt war. Auf ihr befanden sich merkwürdige Zeichen.

Ein plötzlicher, ohrenbetäubender Lärm riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Auf einem steinernen Thron vor der Wand, den sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, saß ein Draugr. Er war noch größer als die beiden, denen sie vorher bergend war und hielt eine große Axt in den Händen. 

„Wartet hier“, sagte sie zu Serana und begann schnell nach unten in den Ring zu laufen. 

Ein weiteres Donnern erfüllte den Raum und ließ Staub von der Decke rieseln. Diese Mal jedoch war Aurora vorberietet und konnte der blauen Schockwelle ausweichen, indem sie sich zur Seite warf und so dicht wie möglich auf den Boden drückte.   
Plötzlich hörte sie ein surrendes Geräusch über sich und schaute gerade noch rechtzeitig auf um zu sehen, wie ein kleiner goldener Dolch sich in die Brust des Draugr biss. Eine Sekunde nachdem er eingeschlagen war, explodierte eine elektrische Flamme aus ihm und der Kopf des Draugrs platze. Sein lebloser Körper fiel erst auf die Knie und dann vorn über.

Langem erhob sich Aurora und schaute zu, wie Serana die Treppe zu ihr hinunter kam, es war ihr anzusehen, dass der Zauber all ihre letzte Kraft gebraucht hatte. Aurora konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig stützen um zu verhindern dass sie die letzten zwei Stufen nach unten gefallen wäre. 

„Das war recht eindrucksvoll“, sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Serana nickte nur und legte ein Großteil ihres Gewichtes auf Auroras Schulter. Der Weg in die nächste Kammer führte direkt an der Wand vorbei. Aurora hatte erkannt, was sie war und war nicht besonders scharf darauf sich ihr zu nähren. Aber es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, also begann sie langsam darauf zu zulaufen. 

„Was war das für eine Art von Magie, die der Draugr angewendet hat? Habt ihr so etwas schon einmal gesehn?“, fragte Aurora während dem gehen.

„Nicht persönlich, aber wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann war das ein Schrei in der Drachensprache, Dovahzul“, antwortete Serana ihr erschöpft. 

Sie mussten so schnell wie nur möglich aus dieser Höhle heraus und jagen gehen, so dass Serana wieder zu Kräften kommen würde.

Als sie noch etwa zehn Meter von der Wand entfernt waren, begann Aurora wieder das Flüstern in ihrem Kopf zu hören, so als rufe die Wand nach ihr. Je weiter sie sich nährte, desto schwerer wurde es dem Drang, dem Befehl zu widerstehen. Auf einmal war es unmöglich etwas anders zu denken als das was die Wand ihr vorgab.

Ohne Serana loszulassen, bewegte sie sich langsam vor die Wand und spürte wie sie immer stärker zog. Als sie schließlich mit der Stirn gegen die Wand gepresst vor ihr Stand, erschienen die blauen Fäden, die schon das letzte Mal aufgetaucht waren und umgarnten sie. Sie bemerkte, dass sie um Serana einen Bogen zu machen schienen.

Sie hörte ein Wort in der fremden Sprache in ihrem Kopf.

GAAN.

Es brannte sich in ihren Verstand. Wie beim letzten Mal wusste sie, dass sie dieses Wort nie wieder vergessen würde, obwohl sie keine Schimmer hatte was es bedeutet. 

Als die Wand sie freigab, stolperte sie rückwärts, bis sie schließlich auf den Boden fiel. Serana stand immer noch an der Wand und hatte sie offen aber während des Prozesses losgelassen. 

„Was war das?“, fragen sie.

Aurora musste mehrmals blinzeln um den andern Vampir scharf zu sehen. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber das war nicht das erste Mal, dass das passiert ist“.

Serana schaute wieder zu der Wand und lies eine Hand darüber wandern. Offenbar in Gedanken begann sie zu sprechen.

„Diese Wände wurden soviel ich weiß von den alten Nord erbaut. Die Inschrift ist in Dovahzul verfasst. Ich weiß aber nicht, was da steht oder was sie bedeuten“, sagte sie leise. 

Als sie geendet hatte, beugte sie sich ein wenig vor um sich die Zeichen genauer anzusehen. Aurora wartete noch einen Moment, bevor sie sich vom Boden erhob, und bewunderte Serana. Als sie sich von der Wand wegdrehte, schaute Aurora schnell zu Boden und stand auf.

„Gute Aussicht?“, fragte Serana mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen, als sie sich langsam und schwankend nährte. 

Aurora konnte spüren, wie sie rot wurde.

Nach einer steilen Treppe, die Serana wirklich an die Grenze ihrer Reserven gebracht hatte, standen sie schließlich vor dem Ausgang aus der Ruine. Draußen war es immer noch Nacht und der Mond stand noch hoch am Himmel. Sie würden noch mehrere Stunden haben, bevor die Sonne aufging, hoffentlich genug Zeit um zu jagen.

 

Die Reise die vor ihnen lag, war zwar nicht so lang, aber bis Morthal war es das schnellste querfeldein zu laufen. Zum Glück waren sie schnell auf einige Jäger getroffen, die so arglos gewesen waren und sie mit sich ins Lager genommen hatten. Insgesamt waren es vier Menschen und zwei Waldelfen. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatte Serana sie alle ausgesaugt. Aurora konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie stark ihr Durst gewesen war. 

Nach dem Serana wieder bei Kräften war, gelangten sie deutlich schneller voran und erreichten Morthal schon in der nächsten Nacht. Am Tag hatte sie halt gemacht und sich im Schatten einiger großer Bäume aufgehalten und abwechselnd geschlafen, wobei Aurora die meiste Zeit geschlafen hatte, denn als sie Serana angeboten hatte, einen Teil der Wache zu übernehmen, hatte diese nur gesagt, sie habe genug geschlafen für die nächsten tausend Jahre. 

Von Morthal aus, kamen sie noch schneller voran, denn sie konnten die Straße benutzten, so schafften sie den Weg nach Drachenbrügge bis zur Hälfte der nächsten Nacht. 

 

In der Entfernung war die Drachen Brücke zu sehen, allerdings war das nicht das was Auroras Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. Ein Mann rannte ihnen aus Richtung Norden entgegen und würde sie schnell erreichen. Serana hatte ihn offenbar auch bemerkt und verlangsamte ihren Gang.

„Was der wohl hat?“, fragte sie und klang dabei leicht amüsiert. 

Aurora zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wartete stumm darauf, dass er zu ihnen kam. Der Mann, ein Nord wie sie jetzt sehen konnte, kam direkt auf sie zu.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe“, sagte er verzweifelt und wollte gleich weiter reden, wurde aber von Serana unterbrochen, die eine Hand hochhielt und ihn so zum Schweigen brachte.

„Wollen wir uns anhören was er zu sagen hat oder ihn gleich …“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. 

Aurora hatte Serana über die letzten zwei Tage besser kennen gelernt und mochte ihre Art des Humors, auch wenn sie in Situationen wie dieser nicht wusste ob sie es ernst meinte oder nicht. 

„Bitte, meine Frau und Tochter werden von Kaiserlichen gefangen gehalten. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie mit ihnen machen“.

„Warum flieht ihr dann?“, fragte Serana scharf.

Der Mann zuckte zusammen und schaute zu Boden.

„Um Hilfe zu suchen, es sind etwa ein duzen Männer bei ihnen, ich hätte sie nie alleine befreien können“, sagte er traurig.

„Warum halten die Kaiserlichen denn eure Familie fest?“, fragte Aurora in einem freundlicheren Ton.

„Sie glauben ich wäre ein Sturmmantel und hätte Ulfric dabei geholfen nach Einsamkeit zu gelangen um den Großkönig zu töten“.

„Und, habt ihr?“, stellte Serana die Frage, die sie auch stellen wollte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht und ich bin auch kein Sturmmantel“, sagte der Mann empört, „Bitte helft mir“.

Aurora schaute auf in Seranas Gesicht und sah wie sie überlegte, dann nickte sie fast unmerklich.

„Also gut“, sagte sie schließlich, „Wir werden eurer Frau und Tochter helfen, wo finden wir sie?“

„Im Dorf gibt es ein Haus, eine Kaiserliche Flagge hängt vor der Türe, dort drinnen befinden sie sich“.

„Gut, versteckt euch hier und wartet bis wir zurück kommen“, sagte Serana und begann in Richtung Brücke zu laufen.

Drachenbrügge war ein kleines Dorf, hatte aber schon immer hohe Militärpräsenz verzeichnet, da es durch die Lage direkt an der Drachenbrücke strategisch sehr kostbar war. Als sie einige hundert Meter die Hauptstraße im Dorf Richtung Einsamkeit gelaufen waren, stand auf der linken Seite ein Haus. Zwei große Banner die das Kaiserliche Wappen zeigten hingen links und rechts des Eingangs. 

„Das muss es sein“, sagte Aurora und deutete auf die Türe. 

Serana trat vor und schaute sich das Kaiserliche Wappen an. 

„Warum benutzt das Reich einen Drachen als Wappentier?“, fragte sie.

„Soweit ich weiß, waren die ersten Kaiser des Reiches Drachenblut“, antwortet Aurora ihr, sie konnte sehen, dass Serana gerade etwas fragen wollte, als sie einen Schrei von innen hörten. Er war hoch und klang nach dem einer Frau oder eines Mädchens.

„Lasst uns keine Zeit verschwenden“, konnte Aurora hören, dann war Serana auch schon an der Türe des Hauses. 

Nur einen Moment später hatte sie die Türe mit einem Tritt geöffnet und war eingetreten. Aurora schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sich schnell um, um zu überprüfen, dass sie keiner gesehen hatte. Als sie nach wenigen Sekunden auch eintrat, sah sie Serana wie versteinert da stehen. Zwei der Soldaten hatten ihre Waffen gezogen und auf Serana gerichtet, aber das war nicht was sie zum Erstarren gebracht hatte. 

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

 

Auf dem Tisch der in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes stand, lag eine Frau. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und hing in fetzten von ihr herunter. Zwei der Soldaten waren gerade dabei sie zu vergewaltigen während ein dritter ein kleines Mädchen festhielt und zwang zuzusehen. Ein halbes Duzend weitere Männer in kaiserlicher Uniform standen um den Tisch herum und feuerten ihre Kameraden an oder beschimpften die Frau. 

„Ja, besorgs ihr! Ihr verräterischer Mann, hat bestimmt nicht mal einen Schwanz!“, grölte einer der Männer. 

Auroras Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Mädchen, es hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und versuchte offenbar die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen, was der Soldat der sie festhielt aber verhinderte. 

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

 

Sie hörte wie Serana etwas flüsterte:

„Ihr Bastarde“.

Es war so leise, dass sie nicht wusste ob die Beiden Soldaten die sie bedrohten es gehört hatten. Es spielte aber auch keine Rolle, denn nur einen Moment später war sie nach vorne geschnellt und hatte die Schädel der Soldaten mit solcher Wucht gegeneinander geschlagen, dass sich ihre Hände durch die Knochen drückten und als die beiden toten Männer zu Boden fielen, konnte man auf der Innenseite sehen wie einige Knochensplitter durch die Haut nach außen drangen. 

Ein plötzlicher Nebel umgab Serana und Aurora konnte sie nicht sehen. Einige Moment später war ein lautes Fauchen zu hören und eine Kreatur, die sie entfernt an einen Gargoyle erinnerte trat aus dem Nebel hervor. In was hatte Serana sich verwandelt?

Was auch immer es war, es war mächtig. Ohne auch nur das geringste Bisschen in Schwierigkeiten zu gelangen, schlachtete sie einen Soldaten nach dem anderen ab. Aurora konnte sehen, wie sie sich in einem Blutrausch verlor beschloss zu handeln um das Mädchen aus ihrer Reichweite zu bringen. 

Sie zog ihren Dolch und schnellte hinter den Mann, ohne zu zögern schnitt sie ihm die Kehle auf. Die Geräusche die er von sich gab, gingen im Getöse das Serana veranstaltete unter. Als sein Griff um die Arme des Mädchens locker wurde, hab sie es hoch und zog sich schnell ans andere Ende des Raums zurück. 

Als das Kind in Sicherheit war, schaute Aurora wieder zu dem andern Vampir. Ihre Bewegungen waren anmutig und tödlich. Sie war ungeheuer heiß. Serana war der Tot, sie war schnell und effizient. Sie merkte, wie Erregung in ihr wuchs. 

Der letzte Soldat der stand, war einer der beiden, die die Frau auf dem Tisch vergewaltigt hatte. Serana schloss eine ihrer großen Hände um seinen Hals. Ihre krallenartigen Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Hals. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske des Schreckens. Sie schlug ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und der Aufprall ist so laut, dass Aurora dachte, sie die Wand würde nachgeben. Seine Beine zappelten freihängend in der Luft. Nachdem sie ihn einige Sekunden abschätzend angesehen hatte, konnte Aurora sehen, wie sie ihm die Kehle mit den Zähnen aus dem Hals riss. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hatte sie sich zurück verwandelt. Ihre Rüstung hatte den gesamten Prozess offenbar überstanden. Sie ging langsam zum Tisch und hob die Frau auf, die an der Grenze der Bewusstlosigkeit schwebte. 

„Gehen wir“, sagte sie, als sie an Aurora vorbei aus dem Haus lief. 

Das Gesicht des Kindes war angsterfüllt, Aurora seufzte und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie war vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt, aber schon fast so groß wie sie selber. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie dem Mädchen auf die Wange. Sie konnte spüren wie es vor ihrer Berührung zurückschreckte. 

„Ich weiß, dass du jeden Grund hast Angst zu haben, aber wir wollen dich und deine Mutter zurück zu eurem Vater bringen“, versuchte sie das Mädchen zu beruhigen.

Der Blick des Mädchens hatte sich nicht verändert, Aurora konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, nach dem was sie gerade miterlebt hatte. Aber schließlich nickte sie.

„Gut, wir müssen schnell hier weg, bevor die Wachen sehen was hier geschehen ist“, sagte sie, „Steig auf meinen Rücken und halt dich gut fest“. 

Das Mädchen zögerte kurz, dann stieg es auf. Schnell hatte Aurora Serana eingeholt und sie rannten nebeneinander über die Drachen-Brücke. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie das Verschreck des Nords und stoppten. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Mann kroch aus dem Gebüsch hervor und kniete sich vor Serana auf den Boden. 

„Danke, ich weiß nicht wie ich euch danken soll“, sagte er und nahm seine bewusstlose Frau aus Seranas Armen. 

Seine Tochter sprang von Auroras Schultern und rannte ihm entgegen. Aurora berührte Serana leicht an der Schulter und sie begannen sich von der Familie zu entfernen. 

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor sie das Dorf abriegeln“, sagte Serana.

Einige Zeit liefen sie schweigend neben einender her, bis die Stille unerträglich wurde. 

„Serana …“, sie wusste nicht wie weiter reden sollte, „… seit ihr in Ordnung?“, fragte sie schließlich.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor die Antwort kam.

„Mir geht es gut“, sagte sie, schüttelte aber den Kopf, „Mir geht es gut“, sagte sie noch einmal mit zittriger Stimme.

Sie hatten Drachenbrügge inzwischen einige Meilen hinter sich gelassen und folgten der Straße Richtung Einsamkeit. Plötzlich sank Serana neben ihr auf den Boden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Gedämpftes Schluchzen war zu hören. Langsam setzte sich Aurora neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Was ist los, redet mit mir“, fragte sie sanft. 

„Das fragt ihr? Ihr seid eine Tochter von Kalthafen genau wie ich. Was glaubt ihr wohl was los ist“, wurde sie von Serana angefahren.

Vorsichtig legte sie einen Arm um Seranas Schulter und zog sie an sich heran. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber sie entspannte sich und nahm die Umarmung an. Aurora hatte zu Anfang in diesem Raum selber kurz an Molag Bal denken müssen, aber wurde dann schnell abgelenkt durch Seranas kleinen Trick. Die Nacht war noch einige Stunden lang, sie konnten es sich leiten eine Pause zu machen, also ließ sie Serana in ihren Armen sitzen, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. 

 

Die neue Nacht war nur einige Stunden alt, als sie eine Art Anleger erreichten. Er befand sich direkt hinter einer Festung in der es von Thalmor nur so zu wimmeln schien. Während sie im Bot saßen und auf die andere Seite übersetzten erzählte Serana von dem Schloss.

„Ach ja, noch etwas wichtiges. Erzählt dort drinnen niemandem, dass ihr mehr seid als ein gewöhnlicher Vampir“, sagte Serana in ernstem Tonfall, „Das ist mit einer der Gründe warum ich in diesem Stein war“, fügte sie leiser hinzu. 

Aurora nickte und schaute wieder nach vorne wo sich eine dunkle Festung langsam gegen den Nebel abzeichnete. 

Als sie das Boot am Anleger der Insel befestigt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Haupttor. Ein Fallgitter versperrte den Weg und ein Wachposten stand zwischen dem Gitter und dem eigentlichem Tor. Er machte einige Schritte nach vorne, als er sie sah.

„Lady Serana?“, fragte er ungläubig, „Ihr seid es wirklich. Öffnet das Tor, Lady Serana ist zurückgekehrt“.   
Er verschwand in der Feste und kurz danach öffnete sich das Gitter.

„Eines noch“, begann Serana, „Es ist wahrscheinlich am besten, ihr lasst dort drinnen erst einmal mich reden“. 

Aurora nickte und gemeinsam betraten sie die Burg.

Der vorherrschende Geruch im großen Sahl der Festung war ein penetranter Gestank nach abgestandenem Blut. Aurora unterdrückte das rümpfen ihrer Nase. Wie konnte man nur in solchen zuständen leben. Sicher es war bestimmt komfortabel immer zugriff auf Blut zu haben, aber dass hier war einfach nur widerlich. 

Ein großer Nord mit dunklem Haar und harten Gesichtszügen stand auf um ihnen entgegen zu kommen. 

„Wen haben wir den hier? Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Wie ich sehe habt ihr mir meine Schriftrolle der Alten wieder gebracht“, sagte er und deutete auf einen Gegenstand den Serana aus ihrem Rucksack geholt hatte. 

Eine Schriftrolle der Alten, so sahen diese Teile also aus, dachte sie als sie sich den Gegenstand ansah.

„Ist das alles was du in mir siehst, Vater?“, fragte Serana plötzlich, ihre Stimme empört und scharf.

Der Mann sah sie scharf an.

„Das ist wohl kaum der Ort und die Zeit für dieses Gespräch Serana“, antwortete er ihr mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck, dann wendete er sich wieder Aurora zu, „Mein Name ist Lord Harkon. Ich bin euch zu Dank verpflichtet, dass ihr mir meinen teuersten Besitzt wieder gebracht habt“.

Sein teuerster Besitzt? Wie konnte er nur so von seiner Tochter denken, wenn es sich überhaupt auf sie bezogen hatte.

„Ich biete euch hiermit an, meinem Hofe beizutreten, wenn ihr das wünscht“, sagte er.

„Was wenn ich euer Angebot ablehne?“, fragte sie ihn.

„Ihr seid jederzeit hier willkommen um eure Meinung zu ändern, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass das nicht nötig sein wird“, sagte er mit einem betont freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Dann lehne ich euer Angebot für das erste ab“, sagte Aurora entschlossen. 

„Es betrübt mich das zu hören, aber ich hoffe ihr ändert eure Meinung noch“.

Aurora nickte ihm zu und wendete sich zu Serana. Diese nickte Richtung Ausgang und Aurora begann sich zu bewegen. Sie spürte die Spannung im Raum förmlich. Als sie die Treppe, die hinauf zum Tor führte schon fast erreicht hatte, begann Harkon erneut zu sprechen. 

„Ich weiß was ihr seid“, sagte er. 

Aurora blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, er wusste es. Serana hatte sie gewarnt nichts zu sagen und sie hatte sich daran gehalten, also woher wusste er es. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Stein in den Magen. Er war selber ein Kind von Kalthafen. Diese Tatsache ließ Seranas erste Bemerkung in der Höhle in einem vollkommen neuem Licht erscheinen. Er hatte sie Molag Bal geopfert um selber zu einem reinen Vampir zu werden.

„Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet uns freiwillig beitreten, aber ich kann euch nicht gegen lassen“, sagte er, seine Stimme war so vollkommen kalt, dass ein Schauder über Auroras Rücken lief. 

Sie konnte sich offensichtlich keinen Weg hier heraus Kämpfen, so voll wie die Halle war, wäre das Selbstmord, also ließ sie sich von zwei Vampiren abführen und in eine Zelle bringen.


End file.
